


Ritualistic Apathy

by Gweniegrl18



Series: The Azazel Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Character Death, Dark Draco, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Established harry draco, Evil Draco, Evil Harry, Genius Harry, Greek gods, Harry Is Not A Horcrux, Insane Harry Potter, Light side bashing, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Necromancy, Out of Character, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Probably gonna add more tags as this goes, Psychopathic, Sociopathic, Violent Sex, apathetic, crazy made up magic myths and stuff, mental links, the author enjoys fucking with your head so deal with the random plot twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweniegrl18/pseuds/Gweniegrl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT ABANDONED | I WILL BE BACK<br/>15-year-old Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been together since the second task of the TriWizard Tournament last year when Draco was apparently the most important person to Harry.<br/>The Dark Lord keeps tormenting Harry's dreams with guilt to break him, hoping to get him to defect to the dark and bring the Malfoy heir back to the dark.<br/>In a desperate attempt to remove the Dark Lord's hold, they invoke a black magic ritual trading emotions for sociopathic apathy and triggering a Dark addiction.<br/>What will happen to the wizard world when these beautiful boys realize the manipulative nature of the greater good that's been using them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're reading this, thank you! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it! I don't have a beta so if you want to help me out, let me know.  
> This is inspired by DorkFishk's prompt 'Within Me There is Evil" that I adopted. I'll give the profile link in the end notes.  
> There is going to be slash and threesomes down the road, so if you don't like it, you've been warned. I'm probably also going to have some gore and violence but I'm undecided on how descriptive I'll be.  
> This will have some aspects of manipulative Dumbledore, but I want to note that the Order is still technically the "good guys" and my boys are are definitely evil. I'm just a lover of Evil Harry.  
> Also, I am currently without a laptop and I type this on my phone, so while I hope to update regularly and frequently, typing on my phone is a long process so please be patient while I work on getting a computer.  
> Without further ado, my premiere fic. May magic bless you <3

### Too Late

#### Draco's POV

 

I wake up to screams. Bolting up in the bed, I look at my lover laying next to me in bed. (Since it's Yule break and most of our housemates are gone, we can spend the night in the Room of Requirements without anyone realizing we aren't in our respective dorms.) What I see nearly stops my heart.  
Blood. Blood everywhere. Pour from his ears. Crying from his eyes. Trickling from his nose.  
He told me the visions had been getting worse, more painful. Even with the occlumency I taught him early in our relationship. (With the people we encounter, keeping our affair secret could literally be life and death.)  
We knew we'd likely need to use Dark mind magics eventually, but I made him promise me it was only a last resort.

 

It looks like today was that day. 

 

I quickly pull down the black magic book we had found the ritual in and flip to the page. We had prepared for this day months ago. The Dark Lord had been haunting Harry's dreams more and more. Trying to coax him to defect from the Light and join the Dark Forces. Harry's emotions are both his strength and his greatest weakness. The Dark Lord plays on his guilt, wearing him down hoping to break him. Playing Ginny Weasley's death in second year over and over in his head. The resulting abandonment by the Weasley family and Granger, as if it was Harry's fault that he didn't find the Chamber of Secrets before her death was projected in his mind. Calling up any and all of Harry's worst memories.  
And I suspected there's more than what Harry tells me but I'm not sure.  
As all of the Dark Lord's manipulations were based in Harry's emotions, we had decided that a spell to remove the finer of said emotions would be the most effective way to stop him. It would still leave base emotions, but guilt and regret, among other finer emotions would be gone. The only problem was, the magic was black. So very black. And it required me, as the caster, to make a sacrifice. So once this ritual was done, both of them would be sociopaths at best, if not psychopaths. It depends on if they end up with an addiction to the dark magic.  
Before I could second guess myself too much, I leveled my wand at my beautiful lover and started chanting.

 

 

#### Harry's POV: in the visions

"Oh, Harry," Voldemort greeted my as he started dragging all my worst and most painful memories through my mind. My mental shields were destroyed all the way through and he had me mentally tied down. "I do wish you'd stop being so stubborn. You have so much potential, I could teach you how to use it. You would no longer be treated like a child, the way Dumbledore's pathetic little Order likes to do."  
I'm hoping Draco has realized what was happening and started the ritual. He's terrified of a Dark addiction, those with Black blood are highly susceptible to it. (His Aunt Bellatrix was a prime example of the madness the addiction can trigger in his family.)  
As Voldemort pulls up the memories of the Order's treatment of me. I'm flooded with the anger at having information withheld under pretense of only being a child but still being expected to fight and win a war. I know now that there was a prophecy, Draco had overheard his father being ordered to find it and get the full wording. Apparently it fortold of the Dark Lord's defeat at my hands.  
As the memories of the Order faded out, Voldemort started in on playing with my guilt, the usual stream of memories and emotions flood me.  
After a little while I'm sobbing and Voldemort starts something different. I should have expected it really, with all of my shields shattered down to my innermost thoughts.  
"Harry, you know if you yield to me, I will spare Draco."  
My breath hitched. Draco. My precious lover. My sanity. Even still schoolyard enemies in the TriWizard Tournament, his name was magically selected as my most important person. When I had no one, his taunting was the one constant. Somehow he started meaning more to me. After I rescued him from the lake, we had a good few arguments but then behind closed doors and hidden in shadows those arguments became laced with a tension that eventually morphed into heavy snogging and petting. I fell hard and fast for Draco, the thought of losing him was more than I could bare.  
I felt the last of my resistance and feeble sanity breaking as Voldemort started projecting images of Draco dying in various horrid ways if he stayed with me, but just as awful, him turning back to his dark family if I asked the one question I could never bring myself to ask him. Where he'd never forsake them if he had to choose between me and them. Where he never truly loved me.  
Watching the horrid images I broke... I could feel my sanity finally crack. I pledged my loyalty to him there in my mind before I breakdown into whimpering giggles at the relief in my mental torment being over and the realization that I could hear the last of Draco's chant and the last of any of my finer emotions faded.  
As I felt my new Lord's presence leave my mind, I opened my eyes to see silver eyes and blond hair looking down at me. As I giggled in my brokenness I could see he was high on the dark magic I could feel in the room.  
"Hello, beautiful, we have an appointment with the Dark Lord tomorrow," and he grinned at me.

 


	2. A Flare for the Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got two newly insane sociopaths high on Dark magic. The rush leads to a quick lemon and then they're gonna work on getting to their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos or misspellings, I'm using my phone as I currently don't have a computer.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, forgot to mention this in chapter one but obviously I am not JKR, I don't own the characters. Just borrowing them for playtime's :)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, may magic bless you.

### A Flare for the Dramatic

#### Draco's POV

As I finished the chant Harry's face stopped bleeding and right after I stopped he woke up. I could almost taste the thick Dark magic on the room and it was glorious. And all the apprehension and worry I had previously about using such magic was gone. I could feel the manic giddiness at Harry waking but not much else.  
Harry was giggling as he opened his eyes, a sort of broken giggle, not unlike Aunt Bella's. He says we're meeting with the Dark Lord and I grin. I'd follow Harry to the end of the world but I still believe quite strongly in the Dark Lord's rule.  
"We're joining him?" I ask eagerly as I cast a cleaning charm on him to get the blood off.  
"Yes, your father is meeting us in the forest after dinner." He pulled me down kissing me, "You feel the difference? It's freer without all those silly emotions and the magic in the air is _so good_."  
Between his kisses and the heady Dark magic buzz, I felt my dick hardening against his. "Yes, it's freeing. The magic is buzzing all around and through me. I just want to use more." He slid his hands over my chest pinching my nipples. I groan, "but first I want you."  
I grind down onto him hearing his moaning now instead of giggles, "Fuck me, Draco. Now."  
I charm our sleep pants off and cast the loosening and lubrication charms on him. I shove into his tight heat, knowing when says now, he means now. He screams and jerks his hips up as I slam into his prostate on the first thrust. I set a quick pace gripping his hips tight enough to bruise. I seldom get rough like this, since I prefer to bottom, but the rush I'm feeling is just too much. It's a heavy, twisting energy begging to be free.  
Harry must feel it too because he's clawing my back to the point I feel a trickle of blood. Suddenly his ass is tightening around me and he's biting my shoulder, violently breaking the skin as his come splashes between us. With three more shuddering thrusts I'm coming hard into him and biting him back.

#### Harry's POV

I wake up with Draco draped over me, the soreness in my ass and the crusty dried cum reminding me that we passed out. 

I giggle a little, the Dark Lord won't be tormentimg us anymore, maybe we can fuck more often... 

Ooohhhh and we don't have to hide anymore!!! No more sneaking around!

I lick Draco's ear, "Wake up, pretty. I need to piss."

He groans and rolls off me, watching as I walk to the en suite the Room provides us, "Did you just call me pretty?"  
I leave the door open so I can still hear him. And giggle, "Well you are." Shaking off and flushing, "Since Our Lord knows about us now, we don't need to hide anymore."  
He has a slightly manic glint in his eyes that triggers a grin in me, "I don't think we'll be coming back after tonight, so if we aren't hiding today, why don't we really give our returning classmates a show."  
I watch him, curious as to what he's planning. He goes to his trunk and pulls out two pairs of tight, black dragonhide pants, a deep emerald sleeveless robe with a silver long sleeve button up, a silver sleeveless robe with an emerald green long sleeve button up, and two pairs of green dragonhide boots. He cast a resize charm on the outfit with the green robe so that it would fit me.

We shower and start getting dressed as we had slept most of the day after the ritual and the frenzied sex.  
Before we start heading down Draco tells me to use my contacts and not to glamor my hair. In the past couple years I've let it grow out down my back so it stays more manageable but I keep it glamoured to avoid the constant nagging from my housemates about cutting it. Draco braids it for me and we head down to the welcome back feast as the students are returning from their holidays. Dobby will be bringing our trunks and anything from the dorms to us when we leave.

We don't see anyone until we reach the stair case just before the entrance halls. I had pushed him up against a wall to snog the hell out of him, really he just looked too tempting and with his long hair flowing unrestrained down his back (his hair is longer than his father's) it was just too much. Right as I'm pulling back to breath we hear a gasping whisper.  
"Blaise, who do you think they are?" I recognize the voice as Pansy Parkinson and smirk at Draco, whose smiling dazedly back at me.  
"I don't know but they're hot as hell..." He breathes back.

I pull myself and Draco off the wall and toss a slightly crazed smirk at the two voyeurs who freeze as the recognize us.  
I wrap my arm around Draco's waist as we continue to the Great Hall leaving the stunned Pansy and Blaise behind us. The more students we pass the more whispers follow us, but when we enter the Hall, it's a sudden quiet.  
Unable to contain my amusement any longer, manic laughter bubbles out of me while Draco watches me indulgently. He sits at the Slytherin table and pulls me into his lap.  
My laughter still the only sound.

#### Dumbledore's POV

Harry Potter just walked in here dressed like a rich pureblood and braided hair longer than Lucius Malfoy's and no glasses, while wrapped around Draco Malfoy. 

I'm struggling to get my mind around that. I know I haven't always provided him with the things most teens want; it encouraged his self discovery but how did this happen?  
Since when does he look so...beautiful? A dangerous beauty, but truly he's beautiful. Where's his glasses? 

Then he starts laughing. And it's terrifying. It's the laugh of someone crazed.  
I can feel the dread and terror spreading down the staff table as the realize what we're seeing.

Harry Potter is insane and we may have lost our weapon against Voldemort.

As the boy sits in Malfoy's lap I stand and cast a stunner at the two of them.

#### Draco's POV

Harry's laughter stops suddenly and he's casting a shield around us before I realize what happened. Looking up at where my beautiful lover is glaring and see a shocked Dumbledore staring with his wand out.

The Hall is even more silent than before. The dread and shock is almost tangible. I can taste it and glancing at Harry it's safe to assume he can too as he flickers his tongue like a snake. A habit he picked up when he started practicing Parselmagic but was keeping hidden, until now.  
He catches my eye and I can feel the excitement and anticipation buzzing between us as we slowly stand and drop our wands to our hands from the holsters on our wrists.  
Harry giggles a bit before casting Expeliarmus and a Dark binding spell at Dumbledore. He catches and pockets Dumblrdore's wand as I moan with the Dark magic spiking the air. (We learned a lot of dark magic in our research for a way to free Harry's mind, not to mention all the magic I knew from growing up in a Dark family. Just until last night we'd never cast it.)  
Harry brushes his lips over mine then looks at Dumbledore, "You shouldn't have done that, old man."  
I feel the whisper of dark Parselmagic on my skin as Harry casts an invisibility spell over us. As we disappear and back into a corner to watch the aftermath, the whispers break out.  
"Potter used Dark magic!"  
"Where did they go?"  
"We need the Aurors!"  
"Is the headmaster okay?"  
"I bet Malfoy imperio'd him!"

On and on... Eventually I got bored and dragged Harry outside where we both let out crazed laughter and Harry lifted the parselspell.  
"That was fun. Your ideas are always brilliant," Harry said while leaning against a tree in the clearing where Father is to meet us.  
"Of course my ideas are brilliant, they come from me," I scoff back and Harry giggles again, the psychotic sound becoming as addicting to me as the Dark magic is.  
We look up at the sound of apparition. Father grabs our arms quickly and then we are in Malfoy Manor, kneeling before the Dark Lord.


	3. You're Pretty; You're Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some ooc-ness but I'll try to keep true to form.  
> If you haven't seen, I changed and clarified some small details in the previous two chapters.  
> In chapter 1, I wasn't clear enough in my wording about the emotion loss. Draco and Harry still have base emotions. The ritual took away the fine emotions. Leaving them with apathy. They also still have their memories, just no emotional attachment. So Harry no longer feels guilt over the past, which was their original goal. They simply did not count on the Voldemort triggering a mental breakdown at the same time, leading to the insanity. While Draco's apathy coupled with his new addiction to Dark Magic is going to lead to a break in his morality.  
> In chapter 2, I added Harry stealing Dumbledore's wand. I'm sure you guys can see where I'm going with this little trophy snatching.
> 
> Also, with the lack of friendship with Ron and Hermione after Ginny's death, Harry's grades are excellent. 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure I'll be able to find an appropriate place for a flashback to the beginning of Draco and Harry's relationship, so I may set up a prequel at some point. Suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Anyway... On with the show  
> May Mother Magic bless and keep you <3

### You're Pretty; You're Mad

#### Lucius's POV

Landing from the apparition, I force the boys to kneel in front of Our Lord until he bids us to rise. I can tell He is observing them, measuring them. So I take the moment to look at Potter.  
He's grown since I last saw him at Our Lord's resurrection. And apparently he no longer needs those hideous glasses, letting his Avada green eyes glow without anything blocking them. He's slim but sleek looking with his long black hair braided down his back. It's a terrifying beauty, truly. Especially if I'm correct in my identifying the gleam in his eyes as a similar maddness to Bella's. If I was so inclined I'd be deeply attracted to him, so I can't really blame Draco.  
I glance up at My Lord to see him eyeing both boys with a deep possessive hunger. I know then that He will be giving them a special place in his ranks if they pass the test that will likely be given them. But the surprise I feel triples at what I see next...

#### Harry's POV

I watch fascinated as His face changes, and I can feel a similar curiosity from Draco. It's like watching an Animagus transform but My Lord isn't turning into an animal. No He's turning into a human. Dark hair with ringlets flow down His back and over His shoulders almost as long as Lucius's. His skin is a porcelain color. He's still tall but not unnaturally so.  
I look into the blood red eyes, "You're pretty."  
Everyone in the room freezes. I'm not sure why. All I did was state a fact. He truly is beautiful.  
"Crucio!" I feel it before I can register what my Lord had said.  
I thought it was supposed to hurt, it had last summer when He came back. I giggle, maybe I was just too young then. The Dark Magic feels delicious and I shiver with pleasure.  
When He realizes I'm giggling He stops the curse and looks at me, "You're mad! Harry Potter has gone insane!"  
I grin at him, flicking my tongue tasting the remnants of the Dark magic from the curse, "Just a bit, my Beautiful Lord. Don't worry, I'm still full competent. Probably better suited for your ranks this way than before; lost the concept of morality and all that rot last night."  
I look around a bit, and see Lucius gaping at me, Snape is looking even more pale than usual, the LeStrange brothers are exchanging glaces as if they aren't sure whether to laugh or not, and Bellatrix and Barty (interesting the ministry claimed to have caught him and given his to the Dementors) look like Christmas came early. I wonder why she seems so excited...  
Then I hear Nagini _Master, I'm unsure about this hatchling. He doesn't smell of pain like they usually do after you curse them. He smells of arousal. As does the pale one..._  
I snicker, _Nagini, that's because Draco, the pale one, and I think Master is very beautiful._  
And then something unthinkable happened that had me cackling.

#### Voldemort's POV

Lucius fainted. Harry Potter is absolutely insane. Nagini can smell Potter's and Draco Malfoy's arousal for me. Potter is FLIRTING with me.  
This is not at all going the way I had thought but, Salazar, both boy are gorgeous. I had thought I'd have to seduce them. That's why I cancelled my Parsel transformation in front of them. But then Harry Potter had to start flirting.  
Potter is cackling at Lucius, so I look at Draco. Where Potter is openly insane, Draco's is burning below the surface. It's visible in his eyes, almost like a Dark magic addiction.  
Testing my theory, I let my magic flow over him. His eye's flash, making the silver look molten for a moment while he shudders. Potter stops cackling and flicks his tongue reminiscent of a snake, moaning softly.  
They both look at me their eyes begging. They both walk slowly towards my throne where I'm sitting and kneel leaning their cheeks against my legs.  
Draco speaks for the first time, "My Lord, please let us feel your magic. We'll do anything."  
His eyes and voice had no emotion, aside from a vague manic pleading, typical of addicts. Which with his Black heritage, means he'll be prone to the Black madness.  
This could work in my favor. These two obviously no longer have morals or emotions. They have addictions to my magic. Though I didn't have to seduce them, I still get them as bed mates. They're both far more intelligent than others their age. (Benefits of servants on the Board of Governors is I have access to grade results.)  
I pet Draco's hair, "If you two can prove me how dangerous you can be, I'll make you my Dark Princes. You can forever be in my magic's aura."  
He and Harry exchange manic grins and Harry hisses at me, _How would you like us to prove it My Lord?_  
I smirk at his blatent flirting with the sensual language, "I have been made aware of two traitors in my ranks that need to be... Disciplined. You two will be dealing with them for in front of my whole army." I look out over the room to see my inner circle practically gaping at the sudden turn of events and that Lucius is still passed out on the ground and I toss a Renervate at him.  
He quickly stands but has no colour in his face, especially when he observed the way his son his sitting like a cat basking in my magical aura.  
"My Elite, I will be calling your brethren tonight. And we will likely have a coronation for my two Princes after they prove themselves. Harrison will be crowned Dark Prince Azazel. Draco will be Dark Prince Lucifer."  
I grabbed Lucius's arm and called my army.


	4. Dark Angels Crowned in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be gore. You've been warned.  
> Also, if you've wondered about our dear Severus Snape, we'll get a look in his head. I've always had a sweet spot for himso I haven't fully decided whose side he's truly on yet, but I plan to have fun with him either way.  
> Enjoy and magic bless <3

### Dark Angels Crowned in Blood

#### Severus's POV

I was rather worried when I was summoned durring the Welcome Feast. Leaving while the Potter brat was entering the Hall with my godson.  
That added a whole new level of terror to my worry. What if this summons has to do with the Dark Lord finding out about Draco's dalliance with The-Boy-Who-Lived. These thoughts had me rushing to the edge of the wards and barely remembering to transfigure my robes before apparating.  
When I got to the Manor I kneeled until to be permitted to stand. Noting that only the Inner Circle was here I waited to be adressed with the cause of my unexpected summoning.  
"Ssssseverussss," Voldemort hissed, and I cringed inside but kept my face clear, "we're going to be receiving some guests shortly. Lucius will be fetching them momentarily," at that I heard the pop of Lucius leaving, "I wanted to make it clear that both of them will be treated with respect. Unless I give specific instructions otherwise, you will leave them be and stand as observer. Understood?"  
My curiosity peaked, knowing a warning such as this means I won't particularly like the 'guests' but I agree nonetheless to see who it is that earns such respect. Then Lucius returns, with Harrison Potter and Draco Malfoy... And Potter willing kneeled, and flirted, and agreed to torture as a way to bed the Dark Lord, and use his magic to feed an addiction to the Dark magic... and he was completely insane. The descriptor that comes most readily to mind is Psychopath.

The Dark Lord has all but won...

#### Harry's POV

The Dark Lord's magic is beautiful. Sitting at his feet with Draco just basking in it while he pets our hair is my new favorite thing. But he wants us to get up so we can teach his naughty followers what happens to traitors.  
The rest of his Death Eaters will be here soon so he makes us get up.  
"Lucifer, Azazel," My Lord uses our new names, "I want you to have masks." He pulls his wand out and conjures two half masks. One silver with tiny emeralds and rubies and the other green with tiny diamonds and rubies. He gives the silver one to Draco and green to me.  
"Thank you, My Lord," I breathe as I place it on my face. Just as Draco sighs, "They're beautiful."  
I cock my head and flick my tongue, "My Lord, they've started arriving." Seeing the question in his eyes of how I could know that, I explain, "I can taste the magic. Several new auras keep entering the wards every couple seconds."  
He looks incredulous, "You can _taste _magic?"__  
I blink and flick my tongue, "Yes. You are a like a warm, rich chocolate. Draco is like pomegranate. Severus is confusing because sometimes he tastes like vanilla, like light magic, but sometimes he's like bitter coffee."  
Hearing a gasp we look over. Severus was deathly pale and leaning heavily on the wall looking positively terrified. But we had no time to investigate further, because Lucius announced that everyone had arrived.

#### Draco's POV

__"Come my Princes," Our Lord beckoned us as he shifted to the snake like face he is famous for having.  
Everyone kneeled as soon as Our Lord walked into the room, he practically glides to his throne with us just a half step behind. He stops in front of the thone and has Harry on his right, me on the left.  
"Rise," he commands and the the gasps start as the see Harry and I. "Yes, these two are going to be the Dark Princes. As their right of corenation, they will be giving us a show." Harry and I exchange malicious grins. The room suddenly reeks of fear.  
Our Lord banishes his throne to the side so the raised dias we're on is clear and calls out, "Swanfair and Leros, get up here." There were whimpers but the two men stepped up and Our Lord began circling them like a cat toying with it's prey. "I have it on rather good authority that you've been selling our secrets. In fact, I witnessed it myself. You know the penalty for such treachery, yes?"  
The pathetic excuses for men started crying so Harry and I stepped closer and nuzzled up to Our Lord's sides and all sound stopped in the room aside from the sobs, "Let us play with them, My Lord. They'll never bother you again."  
Harry continued my thoughts, "We'll make them pay for troubling you, Master. These worms don't deserve your attention."  
He grinned evily as it seemed everyone in the room stopped breathing, "Then let's see what you can do my Princes."  
As Our Lord stepped off to the side, Harry cast a wandless, wordless Levicorpus and I banished the robes off the sniveling ex death eaters.  
I raised my eyebrow at Harry to ask a silent question that he understood and grinned at.  
He dropped his wand from his holster to his hand and we both produced our elemental whips; Harry's made of fire and mine of ice.  
For several minutes all that was heard was the lashes and screams from our victims and Harry's and my manic giggles. The room was filled with the smell of burnt flesh and blood.  
Harry and I were coated in blood and cancelled the whips. Catching his eyes, I'd never seen him so alive, the insanity that has consumed him making his eyes glow like a killing curse, and my buzz at the magic in the air and that I had been casting had me feeling marvelously high. I grabbed him and kissed him hard.  
Looking at Our Lord he appeared terrifyingly aroused, his red eyes glowing, "My Lord, shall we kill them or leave them mutilated?"  
If possible his eyes glowed brighter, like fire, "Kill them."  
Harry grinned, a dangerous but beautiful sight with the blood coating his face, and pulled two daggers from his boots. Giving me one, we crept towards the dangling mutilated men. Simultaneously we sliced their chests open and reached in breaking their ribs open, exchanging glaces we reached in and ripped their hearts out. Harry conjured a platter and we placed the hearts on it. We kiss then turn back to Our Lord, "The hearts of those that betrayed you, My Lord."  
He walked up to us and looked out over the Death Eaters, as we lay the platter at his feet, "These two are to be treated with the same respect you give me. As you can see, they are perfectly capable of punishing anyone who dares challenge them. So I present to you, our Dark Princes: Azazel and Lucifer." He leans down to us and kisses our foreheads. He whispers for only our ears, "You two are beautiful and you are mine now." 


	5. Panicking Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a quick break from our Angelic Princes to check in with Hogwarts and the Order.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank my readers. I've only been writing for a couple days now and the responses have been better than I hoped.
> 
> So thank you :) If any of you ever have recommendations for the story or advice, let me know.  
> May magic bless and keep you <3

### Panicking Phoenix

#### Dumbledore's POV

My wand. Harry just took my wand. He cast Dark magic in Hogwarts. And his eyes... He looked... insane.  
And this happening right after Severus was summoned. Something is happening. Something very very bad.  
Minerva managed to cancel the binding curse Harry cast on me.   
"Silence!" The roar of panic in the Hall stopped. "I know we are all very confused, but we must remain calm. We will figure out what has happened to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. For now, go to your dorms and the elves will send some food to you."  
The students left and the staff looked to me.  
"My friends, have any of you noticed the boys acting suspicious lately? I've long figured that they were a couple but this darkness they showed tonight is unlike anything I've seen since Tom Riddle walked these halls."  
Fillius spoke up, "I haven't noticed anything unusual excepting they had asked me for a long term pass to the restricted section of the library. They said they were researching dreams and wanted to find a way to project dreams for their charms project. I thought it a little odd that they needed the restricted section but both are such brilliant students I didn't question it."  
I sighed, "I'm afraid something horribly wrong has happened. Let us search the grounds in case they are still here, though I fear they may have left the school."

#### Severus's POV

The Dark Lord asked the Inner Circle to remain behind after dismissing the others. He shifted back to his human face and sat in his throne which was back in it's usual place. Harry and Draco, or Princes Azazel and Lucifer as they'd been renamed, were sitting on conjured silver and green cushions at his feet. As the room had cleared out the Dark Lord and Princes had been having a quiet conversation, when suddenly he looked up at me.  
"Severus, I have a task for you," he told me as he summoned a plain wooden box and levitated the platter with the hearts into it. "Take this box to Dumbledore upon leaving here. Tell him it's a gift from my Dark Princes."  
I feel the blood drain from my face as he hands me the box, "Yes, My Lord."  
"You are dismissed, Severus."  
"Yes, My Lord. Good night, My Lord, My Princes." I bow to them and start walking to the door. As I'm reaching the doors I hear Potter, "He reeks of fear. It's nauseating."

 

I apparate to Spinner's End then floo to Albus's office where chaos is reigning as it appears an Order meeting had been called. My arrival, once noticed, triggers silence. Probably because no one has ever seen me look so terrified.  
Albus looks at me, "Severus, what's happened?"  
I look up at him, "The war is lost. We don't stand a chance." I hand him the box. "He want's me to tell you it's a gift from his Dark Princes Azazel and Lucifer. I will prepare the penseive. I cannot describe what happened tonight."  
Albus opened the box and blanched, "Who?"  
I pull the thread of memory from my temple and drop it in the basin, "Two lower ranking death eaters that got caught selling secrets. They were tests to prove that the Princes are worthy of respect." I look at the others in the room, "Before I start the projection, I will warn you this is extremely violent. And done at the hands of someone many of you have been close to," I look directly at Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, "I don't typically care if anyone is disturbed by such things but this scared ever me."  
I look at Albus who nods and I start the projection from the moment I arrived at the Manor.

 

By the time the memories ended everyone but Albus, Minerva, and I had vomited. Remus's eyes were glowing gold and Sirius had shifted to his Animagus and was whimpering like a puppy.  
Molly Weasley looks up, "How could this have happened? Harry was such a good boy, aside from falling to save my daughter, he's always done exactly what was expected of him."  
Albus looks at her, "I don't know, my dear. If he's been courted to Voldemort's side, that explains his behavior at dinner."  
I look at Albus, "You realize your precious prophecy is useless now. He won't destroy his Lord. You saw the fanatic loyalty in his eyes, he is more insane for the Dark Lord than Bellatrix. The war is lost. Between the Dark Lord's magic and the Princes, we don't stand a chance. The can summon elemental whips are 15! 15, Albus! That kind of power is unheard of!"  
"Don't you think you exaggerating, Severus?"  
"Are you blind?! Albus, there is no hope!" I storm out of the room, anger and fear like I've never known swirling in me.  
 _What am I going to do?_


	6. A Lord and His Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to keep Voldemort as close to his sadistic evil self as possible with my story. Obviously he will be OC in many ways (as is apparent already I'm sure) but his most basic heartlessness will remain (at least that's my plan). Therefore, his sadistic streak will cary over into the bedroom, so if violence in the bedroom offends you, turn back now. This is NOT a romance. My boys are cruel, unfeeling and heartless. They use each other.   
> Also, in some ways, Voldemort is more sane than Harry. Harry is mentally shattered beyond repair. Voldemort's insanity is more from an overuse of soul magic, he is still himself. Harry is not.
> 
> From this point forward, Harry and Draco will primarily be referred to as Azazel and Draco. The Order and other's of the Light will, typically, be the only one's using their birth names.
> 
> May magic bless you <3

### A Lord and His Princes

#### Voldemort's POV

As my followers leave I have Azazel and Lucifer tell me of how they left Hogwarts. I'm rather impressed with them. Azazel most though, binding and disarming Albus Dumbledore is truly amazing. 

I task Severus and wonder at his loss of composure. And then Azazel comments on his fear.  
"Azazel, you can smell his fear?"  
He looks up at me, "Of course, My Lord." He flicks his tongue and smirks, _"I can also smell your and Draco's arousal and Barty hiding in the corner by the window."_  
I glance over and sure enough see Barty hiding in the corner, _Do you want to punish him for his insolence, Azazel?_  
The boy grins and tosses a silent, wandless Crucio. Both boys shiver at the magic and Azazel giggles when Barty falls over screaming. He doesn't release the curse until I tell him to stop before he ruins one of my favorites. He pouts but ends the curse with I flick of his fingers.  
"Barty, when I dismiss you, that means leave, not spy in the corner. Now, get out!"  
The man stumbles out still visibly trembling from the extended Crucio.   
I look down at the boys at my feet. Azazel is grinning at the door where Barty had stumbled through, Lucifer though was taking shuddering breaths and visibly aroused. Smirking I grab his blond hair and pull him into my lap, loving the way his breath hitched and eyes widen when I start mouthing at his neck.  
Azazel apparently noticed because he's watching, "Are you going to fuck him, My Lord? He likes it rough."  
I meet his Avada eyes and feel my cock twitch with anticipation, "I'm going to fuck both of you." Lucifer moans at that and his hips jerk slightly   
I grab Azazel's shoulder and apparate the three of us directly onto my bed and immediately vanish all of our clothes.  
"Both of you on your backs," they immediately obey and I can admire them. So lean but strong, both of the completely hairless from chest to toe and their cocks standing proud. Lucifer's slightly thinner and shorter than Azazel's but both very well endowed. As I'm admiring them I know they are doing the same to me.  
"Prepare yourselves. I am not a gentle lover." They both whimper slightly and continue admiring my body as they start fingering themselves.

#### Draco's POV

Gods he's beautiful. I didn't know the Dark Lord was so damn gorgeous. Dark curls, red eyes, porcelain skin, and a fucking huge cock.  
And he wants us. He's watching us prepare our asses for him to fuck. He leans forward and kisses Azazel and blazing jealously rages through me. Then suddenly my hand is being moved and Azazel is straddling my hips. The unfamiliar hands of my Lord is directing my cock into Azazel's ass and I moan. Then my hips are being lifted and dragged onto my Lord's lap. Then I feel his dick being slammed into me and I scream. Azazel groans at the harsh movement and leans forward biting my shoulder, breaking the skin and lapping at my blood.   
Our Lord grabs my hip painfully hard and I'm sure his nails cut in as he slams forward setting a punishing pace. I grab at Azazel's back, knowing I'm scratching at him. He's still licking at the blood from the bite as he grinds in time to our Lord's thrusts. I whimper and moan feeling close and feel Our Lord's other hand reach around to Azazel's cock and start pulling him in time to our pace.  
"Now, my Princes. Come for me, beautiful ones." And with that we both scream our orgasms and his hips stutter and I moan as he fills me.  
He pulls out and rolls over and Azazel collapses to the other side. All three of us breathing harsh, but our Lord whispers a cleaning spell and lifts me onto his other side then pulls Azazel and myself under his arms.   
No sweet words we spoken. No kisses. Just fucking. Then I feel the Dark Lord licking at the still bleeding bite and I moan. Looking over I see Azazel has a bite on the back of his shoulder from our Lord.   
"You both have such sweet blood, my Princes. I will be using your bodies often. Now sleep."   
With that he darkens the room with a whisper of Nox and I drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azazel and Lucifer are both names of Satan.  
> Lucifer being the fallen Angel name biblically.  
> Origen ("Contra Celsum," vi. 43) identifies Azazel with Satan.[22] (taken from Wikipedia)
> 
> I liked the idea of using these names for my Princes as I like the fallen Angel connotation.


	7. Expectations

### Expectations

#### Azazel's POV

Opening my eye's I immediately realize I forgot my contacts last night. I cast the charm to refresh them and ease the soreness. Then I flick my tongue to taste the air, relaxing at the taste of my Lord and Lucifer sleeping in bed with me.  
Knowing it's a bad idea but too tempting of one to resist, I roll over and cast the lubrication charm on myself and straddle my Lord's morning wood, impaling myself. His ruby eyes immediately opening recognition flickering through followed by the rage boiling in them and I know I'm about to be severely punished.  
He flips over staying inside me while pinning me down, "What the hell do you think you are doing Azazel? I have not given you any permission to pleasure yourself, nor that I wish for your advances first thing!" He snaps his hips torturously hard and flicking a cutting curse at my chest.  
I let out a screaming moan, "I wanted you, My Lord." I whimper as he licks and sucks at the blood spilling from me.  
"Then I shall use you, but You. Will. Not. Come." He punctuates the grunted words with thrusts before speeding up to spill himself in me.  
He pulls out and cleans himself up before carelessly healing the gash he gave me and licking the blood off.  
"Both of you get cleaned up and dressed. We have some planning to do to find your places in my army."  
Draco and I quickly shower and dress. Our Lord had laid out clothes for us that resize charmed and designated whose was whose by our masks. After dressing we walked to the door that presumably led to his sitting room. Our suspension was confirmed when we walked in to see him sitting in a wingback chair near the fire writing in a notebook with out cushions by his feet. Floating on a tray were plates of fruit and bowls of porridge which floated to us.  
We sit leaning against his feet and start eating as, without looking at us, he starts talking, "I know this is a rather sudden change but I expect the both of you to be leaders in my army. You are seconds only to me. You have full permission to punish any who question your authority, just do not kill or permanently damage anyone without permission." He finally looks at us, "Of I understand the ritual you two used, you are both psychopaths now, correct?" At our confirmation he continues, "I assume Azazel is the more dominate," I agree, "Azazel, I'd like you to take command of my fighters with Lucifer as your lead strategist." Lucifer looks up, "I know you are the planner, my Lucifer. Just as I know Azazel is fighter.  
"Lucifer, Azazel, if your addiction starts to affect you too strongly, you WILL let me know. Though it is my hope that having you sit in my aura, you will not be adversely affected. However, with as strongly as the one ritual seems to have addicted you, you may need more dark magic. With that in mind, and Azazel's temperament, I will be keying you both into my personal dueling room."  
Lucifer and I exchange wicked grins, "My Lord, if I am to be a commander, shouldn't they see my fighting ability?"  
He gives me a calculating look, "You are proposing a demonstrative duel? Very well, you and I shall duel this afternoon. I will summon them after lunch."  
My eyes widen at the thought of dueling my master, "Azazel, there is no need to fear dueling me. I am cruel, but I take care of what is mine."  
Confused, I say, "Master, I am not afraid. I am excited. It is an honour to duel you. Besides, I'm not sure I can feel fear anymore."  
"Very well, let us go meet with my elite. I will need to summon Severus as well."

#### Severus's POV

Sitting in the meeting room with the rest of the Elite was rather terrifying, the terror was tangible to all of us. The cause was the two newly corronated Dark Princes sitting to either side of the Dark Lord.  
"My loyal," he started with a hard glint in his eyes, "I want it clear among you, my Princes have higher standing than all of you. They are second only to me and will be differed to under all circumstances. They have free reign to punish any who challenge them. You are expected to lead by example for the lower ranks.  
"Azazel is taking on the position of commander and Lucifer is strategist. You will report to them."  
I feel myself blanching. The boy I tormented through the past four and a half years is now my commander and he is a complete psychopath. My days are numbered.  
Then, Rabastan, the idiot, opens his mouth, "My Lord, how can he lead your armies? He's only fifteen and he's insane! We all saw it last night; he laughed through your Crucio!"  
The three at the head of the table let him speak, but their eyes spoke of rage. Azazel's eyes, this demon could no longer be identified as Harrison James Potter, started glowing like the killing curse would spill out. Our Lord's eyes looked like the glowing red of a fiendfire. And Lucifer, for even Lucius could no longer see his son in this being, had the look of molten silver swirling in his eyes.  
Once Rabastan stopped and saw the promise of death directed at him, he paled as though no blood was left in his face. Lucifer stood first.  
"Come here," he commanded in a tone brooking no argument. "Kneel."  
Azazel and the Dark Lord had stood but we're content to watch Lucifer assert himself. And assert himself he did, gripping Rabastan's hair he jerks his head back.  
"You dare question Our Lord's choice! You dare question the competence of your Prince!" He smirks and presses his finger to Rabastan's forehead and whispers a curse. If you watched his face you could see the small shiver at the Dark Magic as Rabastan started screaming back arching in pain. Lucifer let it go on for a full minute before removing his finger and letting go of his hair letting him slump at his feet.  
He flicked his molten eyes at the rest of us, "Let that be a lesson," and he, Azazel and the Dark Lord retook their seats as though nothing happened.  
My Lord started the conversation back up, "Any further questions? No, then I need you all to set up the dueling arena. Azazel and I will be demonstrating why he is to be commander. Have it ready by 13:30. I will be summoning all our forces immediately following lunch. Severus, you may return to Hogwarts as long as you are back when I summon everyone. I'm sure the old man will enjoy seeing how ruined he is."  
Oh, this war has been decided. Dumbledore has no hope.


	8. Wanna Play With Me?

_I can't control myself... I feel like someone else... I'm gonna break you heart and get away murder ~~Jeffree Star_

### Wanna Play?

#### Dumbledore's POV

I can't admit to anyone, but I'm very worried. Harrison Potter has gone Dark. What is happening? Hopefully Severus can tell me more. And that memory he gave us last night, the image of Voldemort was blurry throughout. As if Severus had some kind of charm, protecting his knowledge of the Voldemort's image.  
The floo chimes and, for the second day in a row, Severus looks terrified.  
Terror resonates through me, "What's happened now Severus?"  
He calls an elf for Fire Whiskey and downs two shots before speaking, "He had given them the two highest ranking positions in his army. Prince Azazel is commander over all the Dark Forces. Prince Lucifer is head strategist. With their skills, insanity, Dark Thrall addiction and utter psychopathy, they will be unstoppable.  
"And before you mention anything about the ranks revolting for their newness and age, Prince Lucifer had Rabastan LeStrange in tears on his knees after merely pressing his finger to his forehead for disparaging Prince Azazel's mental state or age. To top it off, the Dark Lord intends to hold a demonstrative duel with Prince Azazel to display the Prince's abilities."  
Dispair fills me, "Severus, what went wrong? He was the perfect Savior. Ready to do anything for the greater good. What happened to Harry Potter?"  
Severus meets my eyes for the first time since entering the room, "Albus, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy don't exist anymore. Whatever happened over break, I can honestly say I don't know what it was, they are no longer the school boys we knew. Even Lucius says that there is no trace of his son left in Prince Lucifer. Frankly, they are human in form only. They are now beings of pure Black magic."

#### Lucifer's POV

I'm enjoying looking at Azazel and my Lord in dueling robes. They are delicious looking. My Lord has me wear some too. Depending on the length of his duel, he says he may have Azazel and I team duel Severus and Bellatrix (though the two death eaters don't know that yet).  
The the arena is set up in the field behind the Manor. After the two enter the rune stone circle, my Lord will place the last stone and an impenetrable sheild will dome over them. All curses are permissable except the Avada.  
Finally the time has come, all the Death Eaters are sitting in stands to see the duel. I'm hidden out of site since my Lord doesn't trust someone to try something when he is preoccupied. They enter and seal the ring, casting a Sonorus.  
"Are you ready, my Prince?" My Lord taunts, wearing his snake visage.  
"Of course, my Lord. Wanna play now?" Azazel quips back flirtatiously.  
From where I'm standing I see the dangerous lust settle behind my Lord's eyes. They present empty hands and bow formally then immediately start flinging wandless silent curses. Watching them, it seems almost like an erotic, dangerous dance; the sexual tension is almost tangible. The spells are being cast at astounding speed. When Azazel starts using his elemental magic, he finally brings out his wand, actually it's Dumbledore's wand. My Lord does the same with his wand, though with their empty hands they continue casting wandlesdly.  
After the hour mark, it's obvious they are equally matched. Then a Dark smirk crosses Azazel's face, and the rush of Black magic floods the field. Even my Lord hesitates, and a wraith is in front of Azazel. A string of foreign words that sound like rattling bones flow from his lips and the wraith circles around my Lord, whose eyes are wide.  
When the Dark Lord nods his concession, the wraith vanishes and silence reigns, "You have done the impossible, my Prince. I am thoroughly impressed, though I was unaware that you are a Necromancer. And to summon a wraith on a whim during daylight, obviously a powerful one."  
"My Lord, I was unaware until the shadows told me as we dueled. They only started speaking when I took the old fool's wand." He tells our Lord.  
" Interesting. We will be exploring this talent. Severus and Bellatrix come into the ring. Lucifer join us." He moves the locking rune for us to enter. "Severus, Bellatrix, I want you two to team up against our Princes. I will be stepping out and Azazel will replace the rune. Only Avada is restricted. My Princes, show them all why you are my chosen."  
He stepped out, the rune replaced and formalities honored before the curses started flying. It was so natural to fight with Azazel beside me. A tango of danger against the two older death eaters. Azazel and I using our wandless, silent, dual casting, and elemental talents at ease with a cooperation many don't achieve for decades. After 45 minutes the two conceded instead facing the deeper shame of losing.  
As soon as the wards were taken down, every death eater kneeled as one to us.


	9. Unimpeachable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of the duels.  
> Also, in originally in the last chapter I had Lucifer understanding Parsel, I changed it because I realized it didn't fit with my story plans. Sorry if anyone got confused.

### Unimpeachable

#### Voldemort's POV

They're kneeling.  
Every. Single. Death Eater. Is. Kneeling. Unprompted.  
This is better than I had hoped. They now acknowledge why I decided to take them as seconds. Though with that display, I may have to take them as equals. Azazel bested me, yes I will have to make them equals. Lucifer won't accept still being a Prince if Azazel is a Lord. I saw how he reacted last night when he thought I'd leave him out while focusing on Azazel. I cannot let him become too jealous.  
Azazel's voice brought me out of my musing, "Rise, Death Eaters. I trust you will not doubt Prince Lucifer or myself any longer?" There was a dangerous note to his voice that promised pain to anyone stupid enough to continue to doubt.  
A chorus of "Of course, my Prince" was met with nods then the two Princes looked at each other and everyone felt the increase in the sexual tension created by the meeting of lust filled eyes. Especially when those eyes snapped over to me.  
I cleared my throat, "As all of you are already here and bore witness, I believe the Princes are better matched at being Lords alongside me." I glance at them, "Do you agree, my Dark Angels?"  
Azazel smirks as if he knew all along it would come to bring equals and Lucifer looked mildly shocked but pleased. Azazel spoke for the two of them, "We would be honored, my Lord."  
I beckoned them over to my sides. As always Azazel to my right and Lucifer to my left.  
_"My Lord, if it is your wish, I know an ancient Lordship bonding spell. It does not require a marriage bonding official, so I can do it now. It would solidify the equal standing of Lucifer and myself to the Death Eaters. If it is not your wish, I will never bring it up again."_  
I can tell from the look in his eyes that there is more to his desire to do this than he stated, but I'm not sure what. He may be insane but he is still dangerously intelligent and cunning, and with his lack of emotional attachment it compounds the danger. At the same time, I have a feeling this is undoubtedly the best way forward.  
I look up at my, our, folowers, "You bear witness to the bonding of your Lords."  
Azazel arranges our right arms so that his hand is gripping my wrist, I'm gripping Lucifer's and Lucifer is gripping Azazel's. Azazel holds is left hand over the triangle and starts chanting so quietly that I cannot hear him. An emerald, ruby and silver whispy glow flows along our joined wrists. After the glow fades and we release each other, I see what's happened.  
There are now bonded marks on each of us. It has the Dark Mark in red with a green crown on the skull and silver angel wings framing it. I meet Azazel's eyes, _"You planned this from the moment you came to meet me."_  
_"Perhaps,"_ he smirks.  
I half heartedly glare at him, "Remarkably foresighted of you."  
He exchanges glances with Lucifer, "Told you it'd take less than a week to prove we're his equals." Then looking back at me, "Perhaps we should dismiss our followers?" I gesture for him to do so.  
"As you just saw Lord Voldemort, Lord Lucifer and myself are all bonded. Meaning, Lord Lucifer and I can both summon you just as Lord Voldemort can. We both have all the same power over your marks and your loyalty oaths are shared among us. Now, you are all dismissed. Severus, Bellatrix, I enjoyed our duel. Severus, have fun giving the old man the memory. By the way, Harry Potter is dead, your oath no longer stands. Choose well."  
I watch with a small amount of awe at his handling of them, as if he'd done it his whole life. Because of his handling, I leave is parting words to Severus unchallenged. His natural ability as a Dark Lord is unimpeachable. Both of my bonded are, truly, naturals.

#### Severus's POV

I make it back to Hogwarts in a daze. I know which side in this war I have to take to survive. But I don't know how to keep my farce up.  
As soon as I enter Albus's office I extract the memories and deposit them into his penseive. He enters the memory and I sit and wait.  
He emerges pale faced and visibly worried, "Severus, what does this mean? How did he know of your oath? Why does he say he's dead? He is quite obviously alive."  
"Albus, this means that there is now a group of Dark Lords working together against you! I do not know how he learned of the oath. And obviously he means his life as Harry Potter is over. He is denouncing his old life. Killing it off. He fully intends to live as Dark Lord Azazel now."

Left unsaid and unknown to him is that I am just as fully loyal to my Lords as the other Death Eaters now.


	10. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do school boys turned psychopaths come out as Dark Lords? And that they've bonded to the current Dark Lord???
> 
> **Violence and Smut Ahead**

### Coming Out

#### Lucifer's POV

I feel as though I could fly. Or tear down a castle. Or destroy an army single handedly.  
Logically I know it's the rush from the magic I've been using. And probably from having an entire army kneel to me, too.  
I turn to my bondmates as the last death eater leaves, looking at both of them, "Fuck me."  
I see both Voldemort's and Azazel's eyes light up. I can feel the wards change and assume that the apparition wards were just locked. Azazel banishes the clothes from the three of us into three piles near a tree close to us and Voldemort shifts to his human form.  
The arousal I've felt since watching Azazel and Voldemort dueling (actually since watching them dress) rushes through me even stronger. I drop to my knees in front of Voldemort and look up at him as I lick the sensitive vein along the underside of his cock before sliding him into my mouth. I am so focused on pleasuring my eldest bondmate and the beautiful moans he that I hadn't realized that Azazel was crouching behind me until I felt the cleansing, stretching, and lubrication charms wash over me. I moan when I feel them and Voldemort shivers then pulls out of my mouth.  
"Hush, Lucifer," he smirks, "You'll get it back. Just in a different hole."  
I let out a whimpering moan and feel a second stronger stretching charm wash over my arse then I'm being pulled into straddling Azazel and Voldemort is behind me.

#### Voldemort's POV

I feel like I should have been more startled when I heard Azazel's voice in my head. Lucifer's mouth was just so sinfully warm and his tongue so flexible.  
**"We should both fuck him at the same time. He loves having his arse stretched."**  
I groan as Lucifer swirls his tongue over the head if my painfully hard cock.  
**"Ok, you... mmmm... you prep him. I'm a bit busy at the moment. God's be damned! Did he learn to do this with you?"**  
I vaguely watch Azazel crouch behind Lucifer, but then my mind is flooded by an image of myself getting sucked off by Lucifer.  
**You and he are truly delicious to watch. And yes, everything he and I know we learned on each other. We've experimented with quite a few things. He likes to be bound and hurt while getting fucked roughly. I enjoy doing it to him. I like receiving it, too. As I'm sure realized this morning when I instigated you cutting me, I figured you'd react that way. He doesn't like to deal it out much in sex. He's very submissive in bed, he'll get dominant occasionally but mainly only if he feels the need to assert his claim. I'm a switch. And obviously you are quite dominant. He is a masochist. I'm a sadomasochist. And you are certainly a sadist but I'm unsure of any masochistic tendencies**  
"I'm gonna lay down. When you're ready I'll pull him into my lap then you get behind him."  
A bit stunned by what he told me and Lucifer's moaning affecting me a bit too much, I pull out of his mouth. I bite my lip at his whine even as it makes my cock twitch. Azazel pulls Lucifer over his lap and I kneel in the grass behind him. Azazel grasps his and my cock together making both of us moan and conjures lube over us. He lines us up with Lucifer's hole and I grasp Lucifer's hips slowly pulling him down, kissing and biting at his shoulders and back.  
All three of us are groaning through the slow entrance into Lucifer. Finally Azazel and I are fully into him and we're gasping for air as we struggle to hold still inside the tight heat.  
"Salazar, move please! Now! Fuck me now!" He manages to moan and yell simultaneously.  
No further words needed. Azazel and I start pumping into him.  
"Fucking hell, Lucifer, so tight!" Azazel moans, thrusting up as I pull back. The sensation has me on edge already. Especially since Azazel is sending me the images of Lucifer's face so flushed and gasping with need and his cock as he fists himself in time to our thrusts.  
Suddenly the already tight space is tighter as Lucifer screams his orgasm. Followed by loud groans from Azazel as I feel his cock pulses against mine and his release floods around me. Then I'm following them over the edge as my orgasm tears through me.  
We all collapse in a heap on the ground sated.  
Lucifer casts a cleaning charm, "You two are animals."

#### Azazel's POV

After laying on the ground for a while, I charm our clothes back onto us.  
"My Lord, I--"  
"Azazel, you and Lucifer do not need to address me thus. You two alone may call me Marvolo. You are Dark Lords along side me, we have equal standing."  
I smirk, "Very well. Marvolo, I believe a raid is in order so that Lucifer and I can come out to the world. A show of strength."  
He looks over at me as he sits, "Where are you thinking?"  
Lucifer sits up with a slight wince, "It's still early enough that Diagon would be busy."  
I nod approvingly and Marvolo seems to be thinking, "Very well. We'll call the Death Eaters in thirty minutes."  
"Oh no, Marvolo. Just the three of us. Apparating into the middle of Diagon. Toss some curses around until Dumbledore shows up. Themneach of us throw up the mark. Mine would be green. Lucifer's I imagine will be silver. I'm uncertain if yours will remain unchanged or red. Then we pop out."  
Marvolo looks at me seeming calculating, "Did you just come up with that?"  
I smirk, "Yes."  
We got up and did just that. Marvolo shifted to his snake like form and Lucifer and I got our masks back on. We apparated into the busy streets of Diagon Ally and the screams when Lord Voldemort was spotted were beautiful. Then some idiotic bold asshole stepped forward demanding to know what we wanted. Cedric Diggory I realized, second place to me in the TriWizard Tournament.  
I smirked, "Just introducing ourselves, Mr. Diggory. I am the Dark Lord Azazel. My blond companion is the Dark Lord Lucifer. We are bondmates to the Dark Lord Voldemort."  
We easily deflect the curses heading our way and start returning fire with some entrails expelling and blood boiling curses amongst other equally Dark spells.  
People were dropping left and right when finally Dumbledore showed up.  
"Boys, what are you doing?"  
I look at him while casting a silent Sonorus and a few sheild charms, "Hello Albus, just some post coital fun."  
He sighed, "Harry, I don't know why you went to the Dark Lord but you and Draco should come back. We'll figure this out!"  
Screams of terror and outrage sounded around us as I glared at him, "Harry Potter is no longer my name old man. My name is Dark Lord Azazel. And he is no longer Draco Malfoy. He is Dark Lord Lucifer."  
With that we toss some random Sectumsempres, throw up our marks (Voldemort's did change to red) and three of us apparated out.  



	11. Diagon Alley Masacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a laptop but it'll be a little while before I'm set up with Internet. Hopefully I'll be able to start posting from it soon. Once I'm able too I'll be able to proofread easier too, it's just difficult to proofread from my phone.  
> Ummmm... anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

### Diagon Alley Massacre

#### Daily Prophet

**THREE DARK LORDS; MASSACRE IN THE ALLEY**

Yesterday evening saw the usual bustle of shoppers and meal goers in Diagon Alley. That is, until You-Know-Who and two masked wizards apparated into the middle of the Alley. Naturally, panic ensued when the snake like visage of You-Know-Who was recognized.  
Out of the madness, the second place champion of last year's TriWizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory bravely shouted out questioning the triad on why they were there.  
The dark haired wizard in a green mask lined with what appeared to be diamonds and rubies stepped forward. He addressed Mr. Diggory by name and said they were simply there to introduce themselves.  
The dark haired wizard called himself the Dark Lord Azazel. The other wizard with him was blond with a silver mask with emeralds and rubies and was introduced as the Dark Lord Lucifer. Then of course You-Know-Who was introduced, but not simply as another Dark Lord. He was introduced as their bondmate.  
That's right. You-Know-Who is now bonded to two new Dark Lords.  
At that point yesterday, the crowd tried to attack the triad and ended up being attacked. The three dark lords were casting deadly curses left and right, wandlesdly and silently. All that was heard was screams and Dark Lord Azazel's and Dark Lord Lucifer's laughter.  
After several long minutes of slaughter Albus Dumbledore and his team showed up. Upon seeing him, the triad stopped casting and watched him.  
He asked them what they were doing and it was again Dark Lord Azazel who answered stating that they were out for "post-coital fun." As if massacring the British wizarding populace is just a game.  
Then Albus Dumbledore called him Harry Potter! And referred to Dark Lord Lucifer as Draco Malfoy (those who witnessed the encounter and survived did say that his hair certainly looked to be the traditional Malfoy blond shade).  
This form of address seemed to have enraged the trio of Dark Lords and Azazel called out: 'Harry Potter is no longer my name old man. My name is Dark Lord Azazel. And he is no longer Draco Malfoy. He is Dark Lord Lucifer.'  
The three cast a few more curses and then sent Dark Marks up before apparating out.  
In the end Aurors didn't show up until afterwards. 37 witches and wizards were killed. 23 are in St. Mungos.  
For eyewitness accounts and a list of the dead see page four.

#### Severus's POV

I'm struggling not to show how impressed I am with My Lords. Killing and maiming that many, in broad daylight, without a single injury to themselves, before the aurors could even react. It's unheard of.  
But I have to pretend to be outraged and mortified. I need to be angered, not envious of their talent.  
Dumbledore finally floos into the Order's headquarters at Grimmauld Place. The already loud group reaches new records in noise before he gets them to shut up.  
"What you read in the paper is true. Harry Potter has joined Voldemort as a Dark Lord, as has Draco Malfoy. If what was said yesterday is true, the three have bonded and if Harry's crude comment is true, they are bedmates as well.  
"I know nothing more than that. Severus, from the memory you showed me yesterday can I presume you knew nothing in advance of the attack?"  
"Of course, Albus, you can presume whatever you like. But, I did not know they were planning anything. And, if the interaction between these three Lords is anything to go by, they are certainly bedmates. They ooze sexual tension when they are together. They have since the moment they met two nights ago." I drawl smoothly.  
Black leaps up, "No, I cannot - will not - believe this! Harry wouldn't do something like this! It must be imperio or something!"  
I look at him blank faced, "Potter cannot be imperio'd. He can throw it off. And beside that, the Dark Mark cannot be cast while under any compulsion, be it spell or potion. It must be done with free will."  
Black's face seemed to almost melt, "Then what happened to him? How did he go from the boy we knew, to being a monster?"  
Dumbledore spoke, "That is what we all want to know. Where did we go wrong? And how will we defeat a trio of Dark Lords without the one who was predestined?"


	12. Talking to Shadows and Raising the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set at the same time as Dumbledore's meeting with the Order from the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,  
> I'm starting a new job tomorrow so I'm not entirely sure how often I'll be able to update. But, my toddler will be at my mom's house for a few days so maybe I'll get some more writing done with out her climbing all over me lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

### Talking to Shadows and Raising the Dead

#### Azazel's POV

"AZAZEL SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"  
I instantly drop into a seat near where I'd been bouncing around in the library after finding Salazar Slytherin's own necromancy journal but I was too excited to stay quiet, "Marvolo, you won't believe what I found. Well, actually the shadows told me where it was. But it's amazing! I can't wait to try some of these rituals! There's one that---"  
"AZAZEL!" Marvolo cut me off, "Can you settle down and tell me what it is instead of rambling?"  
I smirk, "Salazar Slytherin's necromancy journal."  
His red eyes widen, "Let me see it!"  
I pass it to him, still smirking.  
He flips through it, then glares up at me, "What language is this? I can't read anything!"  
"Deathspeak. The language of Shadows and Death. True necromantic language cannot be learned, it's a magical gift; similar to Parseltounge."  
He looks up at me, "You said the Shadows only started to talk to you recently. Do you know why you only just came into the gift?"  
"Yes."  
He growls at me after I don't explain. "...and the reason is?"  
"The Shadows told me it's because I now have two of the three Hallows. The Cloak was a family heirloom and I won the Deathstick off Dumbledore when I disarmed him. The Shadows say I need the Gaunt ring from you. I can return your horcrux to you from it if you give it to me, or transfer it to a different item."  
"Azazel, are you telling me you have been chosen to be the Master of Death? And I turned the Resurrection Stone into a horcrux?" Marvolo looked rather pale... well more than usual.  
I cock my head to the side and flicked my tongue to taste his emotions, "Yes. There's no reason to be worried. The Shadows say as long as you return the Stone nothing bad will happen but Dumbledore suspects you have horcruxes and plans to start hunting them. He will destroy it if it is not retrieved."  
He slumped down in his chair. It's very unlike him and I'm not sure I understand what's wrong even after tasting the air, but move on.  
"Well, that's all the Shadows wanted me to tell you. I'm to go practice reanimating some corpses, not as Infiri though. These will behave like like they did as living people, but I have complete control. They'll be perfect spies if we catch an order member or two."  
With that I pick up the book he had put on a table and skip out to find a graveyard.  


#### Voldemort's POV

How does Azazel know about my horcruxes?  
Did the Shadows tell him?  
Or did Dumbledore tell him and that's how he knows Dumbledore will be hunting them soon?  
Can the Shadows predict the future?  
Or do they just know what's happening in other places?  
Would they spy for us?  
"...wait did he just say he's going to practice raising the dead?!?"  
I run out to the hall looking for Azazel and find Bellatrix talking to Lucifer, both of whom appear shocked at the sight of me running.  
"Have either of you seen Azazel?" I yell as I skid to a stop in a way I haven't since I was a teen at Hogwarts.  
Lucifer composes himself first, "He just apparated out of the entry hall. Before he left he looked at me and said if I saw you chase after him to tell you 'Little Hangleton' and that you would know where he went."  
I groan, "When I catch him, I will Crucio him until his ears bleed. Bloody insane idiot!" I took off running for the entry hall to apparate.  
Five minutes later I'm in the graveyard in Little Hangleton where I was resurrected. I don't see Azazel so I use the link.  
**AZAZEL you better get your fucking arse over here before I _acio_ you to me!**  
He just skips over to me from around a mausoleum. "Hey, Marvolo! The Shadows told me to wait because you'd be coming after me and they didn't want me to be distracted during the ritual. Did you want to watch?"  
"Merlin, Azazel! You told me you were about to summon the dead and then you skip out of the library! I would Crucio you if I didn't know that would just make you horny. You shouldn't do rituals like that alone!"  
He looks puzzled. Is his mind really that shattered? He flickeres his tongue, "Why not? The Shadows are here to help me. So I'm not really alone anyway."  
"Azazel, horrible things can go wrong with Necromancy."  
He glances at me, "Ok, just stay out of the way."  
He walks up to a grave and holds both hands out palms up and closes his eyes. I can feel the rush of black magic. Blacker than any magic I've ever felt. His hands start to glow a dark purple and he starts chanting in that language from the duel. The sky goes dark as if it were midnight and not noon.  
The ministry will know about this soon, I hope this doesn't take too long. Just in case we get some uninvited guests, I cast a ward and shift my appearance.  
I hear the cadence of his chant change and the shadows near him start moving. A screaming sound comes from the ground around the grave he's focusing on and it starts to bulge.  
At that moment I hear the cracks of apparition and I know the Aurors are here and I'm not surprised by the sound of Dumbledore's voice. I am however amused by the look on his face.  
"Tom, what is Harry doing?" He looks drawn, and scared. Thoroughly terrified really, just like the Aurors surrounding my ward.  
"That is no longer my name Dumbledore and you know it. And _Azazel_ is practicing his new found talent. I believe he's nearly done." I smirked at the alarmed expressions on the Aurors' faces.  
I look back over in time to see the dirt move aside into a pike and an old man climb out looking very much alive. He stood and brushed the dirt off his sleeves. As Azazel looked over at me and grinned, the sky went back to normal.  
"Told you I'd be fine-- oh." He realized we were surrounded, "Perhaps, you were right. Oh well, good thing you followed me, otherwise I'd have a rabid infiri instead of a reanimant. But look at me being so inconsiderate to our guests. How are you today sirs? Did you like my spell work? I'm not sure how much you saw as I was preoccupied upon your arrival."  
Dumbledore looked alarmed at Azazel's joyful mood, "Harry--"  
Azazel's eyes went hard, "I'd thank you to use my correct name, Albus."  
"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "Lord Azazel, what is it that you did? Why are you creating infiri?"  
"Did you not hear me talking with Voldemort just now? It is not an infiri. It is a reanimant. I called it forth, obviously. Anyway, I was just testing the ritual. I'm done with it now." He flicks his hand and the reanimate caught fire, screaming as a live person would as he burned.  
Azazel grinned as the body collapsed to ashes and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. The Aurors and even Dumbledore looked sick.  
I placed my hand on Azazel's shoulder, "Well, gentlemen, we must be going. I'm sure Lucifer will want us there for tea. Until next time." I drop the wards and apparate us back to the Manor." 


	13. Questions and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, I'm apologizing for the lack of true plot thus far. I'm hoping that this chapter will help fix that issue. I wanted to do a bit of character development but in doing so left out the plot.
> 
> Now, that said this chapter is going to focus mainly on Voldemort and his plans and how he'll incorporate our favorite Fallen Angels.
> 
> Please feel free to comment with suggestions and ideas. I know where I want to go with this but getting there is proving more challenging than I anticipated.

### Questions and Plans

#### Voldemort's POV 

As I drink my tea with Azazel and Lucifer I figure it's time to ask some questions.

"Lucifer, Azazel, what do you want from this war?"

"We want to rule. First the British wizarding world, then all of Britain. From there, we take the rest of the world. We simply want to rule." Azazel nods his agreement after Lucifer finishes speaking.

I raise an eyebrow, "Do you care about the reforms that I'm planning?"

Azazel answers this time, "No, but I will fight for them as long as I get to rule. Lucifer knows how to win allies in the political realm. I know once I claim my Potter Lordship and any others I may inherit, as I plan to have the Goblins preform an inheritance test for any forgotten lines, I'll use my Wizengammot seats towards your causes. But when it comes down to it, I don't really care."

Lucifer met my eyes, "As long as we get to rule, shared with you or not, we don't care what has to be done to win the war. We'll do what needs to be done."

And I heard the unspoken threat there. They will be my allies, no doubt, but if I don't hold up to my promise, I'll have made two very powerful enemies. Just as I'm using them to win this war, they are using me to establish their reign.

"What are your thoughts on blood purity?"

Azazel cock an eyebrow at me and Lucifer looks like he's holding back laughter, "Marvolo, he's a half-blood. His mother was a mudblood, remember? On that note, aren't you a half-blood? Muggle father, near-squib mother. Blood isn't important to me outside of status. Power is what matters." I nearly crucio Lucifer for bringing that up but when he mentions power I look at Azazel who meets my eyes and smirks.

"There is no good or evil. Only power and those too weak to seek it. Isn't that right, Marvolo? On blood status though, I don't care. Magical power is all I care about. But if you want to hunt mudbloods and muggles we can. Though I'm not sure how that advances our war."

I nod, "Azazel, can you tell me more about the Shadows and how they know the things they know?"  
Azazel grins, "I was wondering when you'd ask. People think shadows are just places that are empty of light, but they are also places of magic. The Shadows, are beings made of that magic. They can be anywhere, anytime; which is how they know of your little trinkets. I can use them to travel, so I can retrieve your diary and the teenage ghostly version of yourself from the Chamber since the wards cannot block Shadow travel. They will agree to spy for us occasionally if we'd like. They can speak mentally to me, that's how they're teaching me to master my necromantic powers. Anything else you want to know?"

"Can they tell me if Albus has possession of any of my horcruxes?"  
Azazel cocks his head to the side, "They say no, but the locket is not in the cave. It's in the Black house, Regulus stole it but was turned into an infiri in his attempt to escape. He called his house elf to take and destroy the locket. He has failed."

I sigh, "How will we get it now?"

"Azazel will shadow in, get it, and leave." Lucifer states.


	14. A Very Unexpected Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I apologize for how short the chapter last night was, I was planning a longer chapter but was tired after work so I ended it and posted.
> 
> This letter involves a plot twist. A Very major one. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think!

### A Very Unexpected Letter 

#### Azazel's POV 

I just got back from a very uneventful trip to rescue the locket and there's and owl waiting for me at the edge of the wards on the Manor. Marvolo and Lucifer are waiting for me just inside the wards watching the owl.

I walk across the lawn to them, "Is there a reason you haven't let the owl in?"  
Marvolo gives me a blank look, "We don't know who sent it. Since it doesn't have access, that means it is someone who is not recognized by or keyed into the wards."

"Well, I can tell you now that is Sirius Black's owl." I cock my head, thinking, "I'm going to read it." With that I step out of the wards and the owl came to me.

Marvolo and Lucifer both started yelling at me but I ignored them. I Avada'd the owl and started casting a slew of detection spells on the letter. When the all came back clear, I cast a charm to open the ether at a distance in case there was a potion or powder that the spells didn't catch. Only once I was truly sure it was clean did I pick up the letter. As an afterthought I grabbed the bird's corpse, too, and mentally asked the Shadows **Can I turn the bird into a reanimant?**

Yes

I clock my brow at Marvolo and Lucifer, silently asking, "Do you think I'm stupid?" They both had the good sense to at least look ashamed for doubting me.

Inside, I went straight to the study and once Marvolo had sat down in his usual chair, I sat at his feet and unfolded the letter to read.

#### Sirius's POV: after the Diagon Alley Massacre meeting

I don't know what to do or think after the meeting. I'm sobbing because I've failed Harry. Uncaring of my mother's portrait I scream for Remus to come into my room.

I hear him running down the hall from where I'm slumped against the wall in my room. I look up at him uncaring of the tears and how my face must be red and puffy, "What can I do, Remus? He's so far gone in the Dark. I've lost him. Just like I lost Regulus. How can I fix it?"

Remus sits beside me and pulls me into a hug, "This is something I don't know how to handle, Siri. I'm scared, too, but I don't think we can do anything. Mooney wants his cub, but unless we go join him, I expect we'll see him next over crossed wands. As long as we're in the Order and he is ruling in the Death Eaters we are enemies. Like you said, he's too far gone to turn back, and I don't know if I Luke true idea of joining him."  
I look at him, on some level, joining the Dark doesn't seem so bad if I can be with Harry, or Azazel as he goes by now, "Remus, did Lily and James ever tell you the secret about Harry?"

He looks confused, "What secret?"

I smile sadly, "He isn't James's son by birth. He's mine. James preformed a blood adoption when he was a day old. So he's got more Black blood than Potter."

Remus just stares at me for a few moments, "How?"

"Lily and he got in a fight one night right before he got sent on an assignment. I couldn't go because of desk duty, so James had asked me to stay with Lily since he didn't know how long he'd be gone. When I got there, she'd already been in the firewhiskey. She pushed a glass in my hand as soon as I stepped through the Floo. She was telling me about the fight and I gave her a hug. She kissed me after that and it went from there. We'd both had way too much to drink. The next morning we were horrified with ourselves. We told James immediately when he got home. I'm sure you remember that month where James and Lilly were nearly divorcing right before she found out she was pregnant and neither of them wanted me around? She found out she was pregnant and things were still tense but started getting better. That was the reason, James was crushed when he found out that Harry was mine, but we decided that a modified blood adoption was the best plan so that he and I would both be his fathers. it was rough but we worked it out. Then they were gone and I was in Azkaban and we never got to tell him. Now how he's insane, disavowed his own name, and joined Voldemort as a Dark Lord and he certainly seemed interested in joining his bed, too, probably already has based on what he's said."

Remus looks confused and sad, "Well, he needs to know. Send him a letter. Explain it to him. He may not care. He may want to see you. We can't really know unless we try." He holds me tighter, "Think about it okay, Siri. And no matter what you decide and what happens, I'll be beside you."

#### Sirius's Letter to Azazel 

Dark Lord Azazel,

So much has happened, pup... I hope I can still call you that, I know you don't allow anyone to call you by your birth name anymore, at least that's what I've heard.

I have something important to tell you, so I hope you are reading this...

James Potter wasn't your birth father, I am. He blood adopted you at a day old to make you a Potter without removing your Black heritage. Lilly and I made a mistake one night while James was working. So instead of James being your father, you are my son. You are not the mistake, please understand I don't think of you that way; I will always love you. The mistake was betraying best friend with his wife.

I don't know what you'll want to do now that you know, but as you need to know you are the Black Heir, I knew I needed to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was too worried. And no one aside from James, Lilly and I knew the truth, so telling you meant telling at very least Remus. Now you, Remus and I know, and I assume you'll tell your bond mates.

I miss you, pup. If you ever want to talk, you can owl me. You know where I am.

With Love,

Sirius Black


	15. Isn't That Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to the letter. And what will Sirius do?

### Isn't That Interesting

#### Azazel's POV

I fold the letter up and set it down. This was definitely an unexpected development. I'm not truly a Potter. I'm not entirely sure I care either.

"Well, now, that is unexpected," Lucifer had picked up the letter nearly as soon as I had set it down.

"Yeah, but it's whatever. Just means I inherit the Back Lordship after Sirius dies. Oh, and Bellatrix is my cousin. So are you and your mother," I laugh. "We unknowingly followed Black family tradition," I joke.

Lucifer looks mildly appalled and Marvolo, confused, "Azazel, you truly don't care that all along you thought your father was dead when that man wasn't even related to you? Do you want to try to bring Black over as a follower?"

I snort, "You still haven't clued in that there's no one I have emotional attachment to any longer? I am possessive of you and Lucifer; but I have no emotional attachment. Especially not for Sirius. I do know that if I ask, he will follow me to anything I say. He'd likely bring Remus Lupin with him."

Marvolo gives me a wry look, "Are you going to invite them then? Black was always an excellent duelist and Fenrir would appreciate his wayward pup returning. I can provide an owl for you since you killed his."

I smirk, "I won't need your owl, I killed his for a reason. Why do you think I brought it with me?"

Lucifer's eye widen as he watches me get the owl's body ready for the ritual. Marvolo realizes what I'm doing and I can sense his approval through the link before I start the chant. I barely register the darkness from the Shadows surging to my call, returning the altered soul to the body.

Lucifer, now suitably distracted from the knowledge that we're cousins, looks very impressed as the Shadows fade and the owl reanimant flutters it's wings looking at me. "It answers to you now doesn't it?"

"Yes, if I want I can look through it's eyes and listen through it's ears. Anything it knows, observes, or the like, I'll know. It's the ultimate spy. Since I'm the only person who can speak in Death's language, no one can detect the difference. The owl will act as it always has, unless I direct it otherwise." I summon a quill and parchment and write a quick note.

_Sirius, I received your letter. If you and Lupin wish to join the Dark Army you are welcome to do so. This note is a portkey. It is tuned specifically to your and Lupin's magical signatures, no one else can use it or be carried by it. If you trigger it, you are magically binding yourself to myself, Lord Voldemort, and Lord Lucifer. Leave the owl with The Order._

Dark Lord Azazel

#### Marvolo's POV

Well, his parentage explains his ridiculously fast fall into madness. When I mentally attacked him I must have triggered the Black Madness.  
I watch as he sends the owl off with the enchanted note.

#### Sirius's POV

He wrote a note back. He wrote BACK!

"REMUS!!! Come here!"

If I wasn't freaking out I would have laughed as the werewolf slid into my room barely keeping his balance, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"He wrote back. He has extended an invitation to his ranks." I hand him the letter and watch as his eyes glow amber, meaning his wolf is reading as well and wants his cub. "I want him, but should we? All it would take is locking down the house and revoking access which would be easy."

"Let's go then. My loyalty belongs to family before Dumbledore." He holds out the note as I use my Lordship magic to lock down and seal the house before I grab the note with him and we pulse our magic into it. I feel the portkey hook us and grimace when I see where we've landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soryy it's so short, I wanted to post it before clocking into work.


	16. Do you really think that I care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry loves! I left you with a cliffhanger like that for over a month. I swear I didn't intend to do that to you.  
> I was moving and then had issues with the bloody landlady. I cannot promise regular updates yet, but hopefully I can be a bit more frequent.  
> Forgive me?  
> Kisses :*

### Do you really think I care? 

#### Remus's POV 

"Siri, what the fuck did you get us into now? This is a bloody dungeon with a magic suppressing ward!"

Sirius looks confused and betrayed as he looks at me apologetically.

I here a chuckle, "You two thought we'd let you port key directly into our base?"

Sirius looks up eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure who you are but we were invited. Lord Azazel sent us an invitation."

I wince even before the Crucio hits him... he really should watch his mouth.

The curse lets up and we see who was watching us.

#### Azazel's POV

I'm not surprised Sirius mouthed off instead of being polite in a potentially hostile situation.

"I'm well aware of who you are and why you're here, Lord Black. I am the one who sent the portkey, after all. Now would you like a second chance at a good impression?"

Lupin immediately keeled, "Thank you for your invitation, my lord. I beg your pardon of my companions rash behavior and rude address."

I'm inwardly impressed with Lupin but don't acknowledge him, instead quirking a brow at Sirius, waiting to see how he'll react now.

After a moment of stunned silence, he kneels as well, "Forgive me, my lord. I reacted before thinking. I will make every effort to show the proper respect from here on forward."

I nod, "See that you do." I spell suppression cuffs on them and open the door, "Follow me. Do not wander. Until further notice, if you two are not accompanied, you will be killed on sight."

They paled but kept up with me as I led them to my bondmates.

#### Lucifer's POV 

I press my hips closer to Marvolo's as he probes my mouth insistently with his tongue. He bucks up against me where I straddle him on his throne. 

We were so caught up in the thorough snogging we, or at least I, didn't notice the doors open until Azazel spoke with a chuckle, "Again, really? You couldn't even wait for me to join?"

I look over and see Lupin and Black both seem unsure of how to react. With a final kiss I reluctantly climb down and pull myself back into my role as Lord Lucifer.

Marvolo stands as well, "Azazel, I take it these are our.... guests?"

I smirk at his tone as Azazel nods before I speak up, "The Veritaserum is right here." I pull the vial from my pocket, "However, I can't help but notice they haven't been very respectful."

Their eyes widen and immediately they drop to their knees, Lupin speaking first, "My apologies, my Lords. We have never been in any comparable situations and are as of yet still learning." Black echoed his sentiments.

Marvolo answered them, "We are quite aware of your inexperience, which is why you were crucio'd immediately. Come sit over here so we can question you."

#### Marvolo's POV 

The questioning under Veritaserum revealed the were simply very dedicated to Azazel and would become Death Eaters if only to never fight their 'cub.' 

The serum has worn off and Azazel is laying some rules.

"You will have the cuffs until the next meeting when we can reveal you on our side. You will stay in the suite that you will be shown to soon. You will show the proper respect to us and the rest of our followers. Understood?"

"Yes, My Lord," both of them respond.

Black looked at Azazel, "My lord, if I may ask, do you have any questions regarding my fathering of you?"

"No," Azazel seemed to notice the rather hurt expression and laughed, "Do you really think that I care? Lord Black, I don't care about anything to do with it. You are here because I want loyal followers. Nothing to do with any kind of familial association whatsoever. "


	17. Master of Death

### Master of Death 

#### Marvolo's POV 

Black and Lupin had been escorted to their rooms a few hours ago and Azazel, Lucifer, and I had gone up to our rooms. They were now asleep after healing the cuts and soothing the worst of the bruising; however both of them had fallen asleep without cleaning the blood and cum off their skin.   
I look in the mirror over the sink and charm my teeth clean to get rid of the blood. It amuses me that both of them enjoy blood just as much as myself.   
I start up the shower and get in, washing the blood, sweay and cum off. As I'm lathering my hair, Azazel gets in behind me.  
"Decided sleeping covered in bodily fluids isn't for you, my angel?" I tease.  
He glares as me but I can see the amusement flashing in his eyes, "Pass me the soap." I raise my eyebrow expectantly, "Now."  
I laugh at him and hold the soap out of his reach, "Now, now, is that any way to speak to me?"  
His expression blanks and suddenly he's holding the soap. "Oh, dear, did you forget that I have magic? I asked as politely as I ever will the first time, darling, don't taunt me."  
I glare at him, but leave the subject alone. If there's one thing I've figured out it's that his moodswings can be dangerous, even for his allies.  
He suddenly tenses, "Marvolo, you need to go get the ring."  
"Why the rush now?"  
"Dumbledore is going to the Gaunt house tomorrow night. He will take the ring if you don't go get it." I freeze, dread pooling in my gut. He flicks his tongue in snake-like way. "Don't panic. Just go get it, deactivate the curse, and bring it to me. I'll transfer your soul to whatever vessel you choose and everything will be fine."  
I take a deep breath, And get out of the shower dressing quickly and aparate to the Gaunt house where I hid the ring. I walk in, careful not to leave any footprints revealing a recent presence to the old fool. I took to ring box from under the floorboards, instead of deactivating the curse though, as I left I transferred it over the entire house.

#### Lucifer's POV 

As I get out of the shower, I hear Marvolo aparate in. Azazel has been setting up the ritual room, though why it needs to be right now I don't know, but he's the one with the power to preform the ritual so I'm not about to question it.  
"Azazel! I have the ring!"  
"Ritual room." The sonorus projected answer echoed though the house, making me glad I wasn't still asleep.   
After dressing, I meet them in the room. Azazel is asking Marvolo where he wants his soul piece moved.   
"I want it back." At that Azazel grinned.  
"Good. Now lay there." Azazel points to the center of the room and then places the ring on the alter. "Lucifer, seal the room and stand by the door. He'll likely be unconscious after this, so I'll need your help."  
Once, I was in position, Azazel started chanting in Deathspeak. Marvolo tensed and I could see the ring start glowing. After about five minutes Marvolo started groaning and a dark green smokey aura was rising from the center of his chest, a smaller green wisp was rising from the ring arcing towards Marvolo. When it met the larger aura, Marvolo screamed. He kept screaming for several minutes as Azazel's chant slowed and the aura settled back into his chest. Finally, the ritual was done and Marvolo was heaving, but still awake.  
Azazel nods to me so I can check on Marvolo. I see him pull out his cloak and wand and place them on the alter. A stronger wave of Black Magic than I'd ever felt rushes through the room and a tall shadowy being steps up to the alter from seemingly nowhere. Marvolo seems terrified, but Azazel looks ecstatic.  
The being bows to Azazel, "Master."  
Azazel grins, reaching out to stroke the side of the being's hooded face, "Hello, Death, my loyal friend."  
Marvolo passed out and I looked at Azazel, "Really? You couldn't wait until he was rested to bring his only fear into the room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings, is there anything you want to see in the story? Or see more of?  
> I'd love to have some feedback :)
> 
> And our dear Voldemort is still going to be an evil bastard. Absorbing the horcrux isn't going to change that. I do not plan on him absorbing any other's, Azazel just wanted the stone.


	18. I am NOT just a pretty face!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've been struggling with a bit of writer's block with this chapter and with the assistance of 'DracosDirtyMistress' I believe I've found a fun way to address my unintentional neglect of Lucifer.  
> So without further ado, let's see him really come into his own and lose his temper.

### I am NOT just a pretty face! 

#### Lucifer's POV 

Marvolo has been sleeping all day, between the shock and the ritual, I'm not surprised but I am rather annoyed. Azazel hasn't left the ritual room since Death showed up, so I've been on my own.  
I've been bored, which Azazel has told me that is dangerous. I think the Death Eaters agree now, at least the one's unfortunate enough to cross my path.  
I get rather sadistic when I'm bored. So I've been trying out a little talent I've developed. I just have to think of what I want someone to do, and they do it. It's like Imperio but without having to cast anything.   
After being forced to hurt themselves and each other a few times, everyone stayed out of my way. Now though, I'm even more bored. So casting a sonorus, I call Azazel out of the ritual room.  
"What do you want Lucifer? I was busy!" He comes upstairs with Death trailing behind him.  
"I'm bored Azazel," I whine, "I want to call a meeting. Besides, we need to induct Black and Lupin, so we might as well do it today. I'm going to wake Marvolo, you call the Death Eaters."  
I turn and go up to wake Marvolo.

#### Azazel's POV 

I look at Death, "What the fuck is his problem?"  
"I'm sorry, Master, but I do not know."  
"Ugh, forget it," I call the Death Eaters and head up to prepare Black and Lupin.

#### Lucifer's POV

"Marvolo, get your lazy arse up! We're calling a meeting," I yell as I pull the blankets off him.  
"What the bloody hell, Lucifer!" He groans, then sits straight up, "Tell me I was imagining things when Azazel summoned Death?"  
I give him a deadpan look, "Marvolo, Death has been tagging along behind him all day. If you had bothered to get out of bed, you'd have known. Now get dressed." I throw his Lord Voldemort robes at him and pull Azazel's and my robes and masks. 

Fifteen minutes later the three of us were sitting in the meeting room while our followers are greeting us.

I go to stand but Azazel gets up first, "We are indicting two former light wizards into our ranks today. Let it be clear that they have been cleared as loyal to our cause."   
As he and Marvolo go through the induction and marking, I'm seething. I was the one who called this meeting. Since we've been here Azazel gets more attention than I do, more respect.   
I stand up and glare at Azazel and Marvolo, using my compulsion ability to hold them in place with a though. Uncaring that all our followers are watching us, I just freeze them too.  
"What the bloody fuck, Lucifer? What are you doing? Let us go!" Azazel shouts.   
I force him to stop talking and his eyes go wide. "I'm proving to you two that I am just as powerful as you are. I'm fucking sick of being treated like I'm not as strong or powerful or important. I am NOT just a pretty face. As you are getting a taste, you now realize that I can control your bodies without casting anything." I force Marvolo up on his toes and guide his hands to his throat. "See darling, just a thought from me and you would be strangling yourself to death. So, treat me as a bloody equal, or I'll make you."  
Both of them have wide eyes as I let them down, "That's astounding, Lucifer." Azazel cocks his head the side, flicking his tongue. I realize he's staring at the shadows behind me, which are shifting slowly.   
He snaps his head back to me, then looks at Marvolo, "This is brilliant, we need to dismiss them. The Shadows have some information about this new development and what it means." He moves closer to me, kissing me thoroughly, "We apparently complement each other more than we ever knew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh darlings, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to be getting more creative with my plot.  
> Keep in mind, while Azazel and Lucifer want to rule, they don't have any care for reforming the world they live in. Voldemort does however, he may be ducked up in the head, but Ihe has ideals for reform. So if he seems a bit ooc in the upcoming chapters it's because he still wants to purify and reform the world.   
> And who's excited to find out what's going on with Lucifer?   
> I'm going to torture you for a bit. We've got to check in on the Order and Sev


	19. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order's reaction to Azazel's reanimant ritual in Little Hangleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I almost, just a tiny bit, feel sorry for Dumbledore. I mean, he's a manipulative old codger, but he really isn't an awful person and here I come screwing up his life...
> 
> Oh, well, evil Harry is my favorite. Sorry, Albus, but I'm not sorry...

### Lost

#### Dumbledore's POV

I'd been discussing the situation of Harry, Draco and Tom with the Order when the Aurors fire called saying a huge spike of extremely Black Magic had registered in Little Hangleton. I knew it had to be Tom, so I left immediately... but it wasn't Tom. He was there, certainly, but it was Harry. Eye's glowing like a Killing curse with the power of the magic he was wielding. Chanting in Deathspeak, a language no one had spoken in centuries surely. The swirling shadows that seemed to caress him spoke of the blackest of magics accepting him, where they'd kill any other who would attempt to use them.  
Then the corpse rose looking like it was truly alive. And Harry torched it, grinning like a fool. Then they left. The Aurors left to obliviate any muggle witnesses. I stood there, staring at the ruined grave and burnt remnant of what Harry -no Azazel, Severus was right, Harry is gone - called a reanimant. For the first time since Arianna, I truly felt lost.

"Will you all shut up?!" Severus shouts, silencing the room and looks at me. "Albus, what happened?"  
I don't answer, just put the memory in the pensieve and wait for them to watch it.  
No one spoke for a long time, then Minerva looked up, appearing as lost as I feel, "Albus, what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know," I answer honestly, "he's very clearly not the boy we remember. Everything we'd planned for is useless, we need a new strategy."  
"I told you that first night, Albus, those boys are thoroughly in the Dark Lord's grasp. You're finally truly seeing, there is no standing up to my Lords. They will win and I will stand where my magic is free." Severus said and floo'd away before I could react.  
Everyone stood shocked into stillness.   
Severus had finally stopped playing both sides, but he'd chosen to serve the Dark.  
I truly don't know what to do. I refuse surrender. At the moment I am just very lost amidst my shattered strategies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I'm really cruel to the poor Order.  
> But hey, Sev finally made a stand!  
> What would you darlings like to see happen with our favorite crotchety potions master?


	20. I'm the master of WHAT????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is happening with our dear Lucifer? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings, you have given me just over 100 kudos! Thank you so much! Also, I posted a short (like really it was much shorter than I thought it would be) one shot that clarifies the conversation Azazel and Lucifer reference occasionally, so go check it out. :) Love you darlings

### I'm the Master of WHAT???

#### Azazel's POV

Oh, this is bloody brilliant! The myths surrounding this are even more rare than being Master of Death. Lucifer and I will truly be unstoppable together. Our plans are going to come true since we will have all the time in the world.  
After the Death Eaters are gone I grin, "Death! I need your assistance!"  
"Master, there is truly no need to shout." He glances around and sees Marvolo, "Unless you are simply tormenting this one? Because as irritating as his soul is to reap, I will gladly torment him."  
I laugh, "Oh, do stop, Thanatos." He whips his head to look at me, "Oh, yes, I pulled out your proper name. I heard the shadows whispering. Your mother and oddly enough your sister are going to be stopping by to see Lucifer."  
"You mean, he's to be Master of Life?" Death sounded rather awed.  
Lucifer, who up to this point had been listening quietly, if rather impatient, shouted, "I'm the Master of WHAT? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
I grin wider, "Master of Life. The equal, opposite and compliment to my powers. You can control will, life force, magic and a natural affinity for air and water elemental magic. As you've already discovered the compulsion powers over a persons will - which I will tell you was rather disconcerting for me to experience - I assume it's only a matter of time to discover the rest of it. This also means that the Goddess Nyx will be coming to help you as she is the one who designates who takes on the mantel of Master of Life. Where as Master of Death I literally get to boss Thanatos around. I'm not sure why Eris is coming though..."  
Lucifer looks pale but I think this is brilliant. Marvolo looks rather shocked, it's an odd look for him since he almost never shows any emotion outside of rage.

#### Marvolo's POV

I'm literally in the same room as Death. Both of my bond mates have overnight become significantly more powerful than me. Two goddesses are going to be in the manor soon. Azazel is acting like this is totally natural. I've never even heard of the Master of Life.  
I realize that I'm letting my mental distress show and school my expression, "How does one even become the Master of Life? There are stories of the Master of Death, but I've never heard anything about this."  
Death looked at me, "My mother decides she likes someone and grants them power. It's an under estimated gift, but it is truly an immense power."  
I fight not to show my discomfort with being focused upon by Death while seething that these two boys are now the most powerful beings in the wizarding world.

#### Lucifer's POV

I'm rather shocked at this development, but this is amazing. Azazel and I are going to take over the world. We're unstoppable.  
The doorway shimmers a bit and two beautiful women walk in from nowhere.   
Death greets them, "Mother, Sister, it is a pleasure to see you as always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek Gods and Goddesses are going to be used.   
> Nyx is the goddess of night and the dark. Of her many children, the two I will be giving regular attention to are Eris, Goddess of Chaos, and Thanatos, Death.
> 
> This was rather short, but I wanted to post a chapter for you all to celebrate the first 100 kudos.


	21. This is no mistake, no accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings, I know I've said I'll be keeping Voldemort in character as much as possible, but I'm afraid that from here on out there will be some moments of OOC-ness. I'll do what I can to keep it to a minimum but as we saw, he's starting to realize that our Angels are much, much more powerful than he is and he's starting to panic. So, I apologize.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Kisses :*

### This is no mistake, no accident

#### Lucifer's POV

Azazel, Marvolo and I bow to the two goddesses as they walk up to the dais, "My Ladies, it is an honor."  
They smile and the taller of them introduces herself, "My children, I am Nyx, goddess of darkness. This is my daughter Eris, goddess of Chaos. You already know my son, Thanatos."  
I smile at her, "I am told you are the one who has blessed me with my new gifts. I thank you for the honor you have bestowed upon me."  
She grins, "Oh, you are a smooth one, dear Lucifer. I have watched you for a long time, you have more than earned the power I have granted you. Eris also thought it would be fun since you and Azazel have such grand plans. He the Master of Death and you the Master of Life, the power you will wield is immeasurable."  
Azazel laughs, "Well, that certainly explains you presence Lady Eris. I confess I was rather confused when the Shadows told me you were visiting as well."  
Eris gave a wicked grin, "I wouldn't miss the fun that will come of this. It is seldom that humans are graced with such abilities. I will likely be around for a while yet, I want to watch the fallout."  
I look over at Marvolo since for the moment the attention is off me; Nyx is with Thanatos and Azazel is talking with Eris. Marvolo is quite pale and looks uncomfortable. It amuses me greatly and I'm wishing I knew what he's thinking.  
"Part of your gift is the ability to bypass any mental defense, Little One. If you look in his eyes, you can enter his mind undetected." I glance over my shoulder to see Eris is the one who was whispering in my ear and I grin at her.  
"Thank you, my Lady."  
I look back to Marvolo, where he has sat back on his throne looking awkwardly tense, and catch his eyes. It takes great effort not to double over laughing at the panic in his thoughts.  
**They're too powerful. What can I do? I'm supposed to lead my Death Eaters to victory but with the power these two hold, they will undoubtedly become the leaders. I'll be just a figurehead. I can't kill them, they're immortal. They have the _Gods_ on their side. What will I do? What can I do?**  
I break contact unable to keep a straight face if I continue listening. Who would have guessed that the Dark Lord Voldemort would be so insecure.  
"Lucifer, darling, come here I wish to teach you how to use your gift before I must head back to my realm," Nyx calls over to me.

I look back at Marvolo for a moment to push a thought into his mind.

#### Marvolo's POV

This is not good at all. They're plotting something. That much is obvious with the way Eris was speaking to them. My reign is not safe any longer.  
A quote I remember hearing at one point comes unbidden into my mind when Lucifer, smirking, catches my eye. "The vultures all start circling, they're whispering, you're out of time, but still, I rise. This is no mistake, no accident, when you think the final nail is in, think again."  
When he breaks eye contact to go with Nyx, I can't help the sense of dread that floods me.  
I'm going to die. I don't know when. I don't know how. All I know, is that they are plotting my death. And there is nothing I can do to stop them because I signed my own death certificate when I agreed to bond with them.

#### Azazel's POV

I listened through the mental bond as Lucifer triggered the memory of the quote in Marvolo's mind. This is positively delicious. If Marvolo is going to be this paranoid, it will be absolutely impossible to fail at destroying him.  
He'll be watching over Lucifer and I so closely that he'll miss the plan we already have in motion.  
"Thanatos," I beckon him to me, "Have you disabled his little treasures?"  
He gives me a toothy grin, "Of course, as soon as you told me. I've wanted to collect him for a very long time. He won't realize anything until it's far too late, just as you specified."  
"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote used:  
> 'The vultures all start circling, They're whispering, you're out of time, but still, I rise. This is no mistake, no accident, when you think the final nail is in, think again' --Katy Perry "Rise"
> 
> What do you think, Darlings? Marvolo is catching on, but he doesn't know how they plan to do it. How do you think they will pull it off without being caught? How long to you think they'll make him stress before doing the deed? How will tey explain it to the Death Eaters?


	22. Fealty and Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Severus for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does go back a few days to when Sev left the Order to catch us up on him. It will end back in the "present" the day after the last chapter.  
> Also, to keep things a bit more clear I came up with dates to go along with the chapters.  
> Jan 6: ch1-6  
> Jan 7: ch7-15, 19  
> Jan 9: ch16-17 (I gave 2 days for Azazel's letter to reach Sirius)  
> Jan 10:ch18, 20-21  
> So this chapter starts on Jan 7th

### Fealty and Discipline

#### Severus's POV

##### evening of Jan 7

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I'm pacing the halls of Spinner's End after getting my belongings from my office at Hogwarts. I didn't think through my declaration before leaving the Order. My Lords may have needed me to stay as a spy. Not to mention, even though Lord Azazel told me to pick a side, I know I will punished for my years of duplicity.  
"Bloody fucking hell," I groan as I collapse on my sofa, "If they don't kill me it'll be a miracle."  
I summon a bottle of whiskey and don't even bother with a glass.

##### morning of Jan 8

I groan as I wake, I'm really too old to sleep on the sofa, especially if I'm waking with a hangover.  
Getting up, I make myself coffee and down a hangover cure before firecalling Lucius.  
"Severus, this is a surprise."  
"Luc, can you come through?"  
A worried expression flits over his face, "Of course."  
Once he's settled in my living room, I explain, "I was part of Dumbledore's Order. After the Dark Lord started hunting the Potters I joined and was feeding them information. When he returned I was once again Dumbledore's spy. I was playing both sides."  
Lucius stares at me, "Lord Azazel's comment to you after the duel?"  
I nod, "Yes, he was telling me to pick a side. I did. I told Dumbledore I was leaving the Order yesterday. I am going to be punished by our lords for my years of duplicity. I can only hope that my skills are too valuable for them to kill me. I wanted to tell you the story before they call me out, in case I don't get the chance to explain to you after."  
We talk for a few hours longer before he leaves. I glamour myself and go to Gringotts to set my accounts in order and update my Will.  
After that's taken care of I apparate to my Lords.  
Landing in the entry hall, an elf pops in and tells me my Lords will meet me in the meeting room, so that's where I head.  
I kneel in front of the dais, only rising when my Lords tell me.  
"You made your decision then, Severus." Lord Azazel doesn't ask, just states it as a fact.  
"Yes, my Lord, I offer my fealty. I will swear it on my life. My betrayal is unforgivable, I know, so I will accept any punishment my Lords deem fit."  
He hums lightly under his breath and flicks his tongue, "You are sincere. We will deal with your punishment at the next full meeting. You are dismissed, Severus."  
"Yes, my Lord."

##### evening of Jan 10

I enter the meeting with the rest of the Death Eaters waiting to be called forth for my punishment, but when Lord Lucifer loses his temper with out other lords, we are dismissed and I am left fighting anxiety as I have for the past few days.

##### afternoon of Jan 11

My mark burns with the call and I have little doubt that this will be a true meeting as I apparate. Landing in the meeting hall I drop to my knees with everyone else as our lords enter.  
Lucifer takes the lead tonight, "Rise, tonight we will be dealing with one of your brothers who has been false with us." He looks me in the eye with a smirk and I feel my body moving without my control. He makes me walk forward and kneel, "What have you to say for yourself, Severus Snape?"  
Keeping my eyes down, "I was manipulated by Dumbledore, my lords, he convinced me that his Order would win and that I should be on the winning side. I know now that he was wrong and I wish to offer my fealty to you, my lords. I will take whatever punishment you deem fit."  
At my offer of fealty, small gasps could be heard throughout the watchers. Fealty gives my entire life, magic, and any decision I am to make, into their control. I would, for all intents and purposes, be their slave in any manner they deem fit. A terrifying prospect in light of them being the darkest lords the wizarding world had ever seen.  
Lucifer nods sharply, "We will accept your fealty oath and then deal with your punishment."  
I give the oath and Lucifer forces me to kneel, "You will accept even death?"  
"Yes my Lord, my life is yours should you demand it." I respond, though my heart clenches in fear.  
Lucifer reaches down and lifts my head so that I look him in the eyes, "Then you shall feel death." Suddenly I can't breath, my lungs literally will not pull in any air. Lucifer has backed away and I am grabbing at my throat in panic as I become light headed and collapse.

I wake suddenly and gasp in a breath. I can breathe again. I open my eyes and sit up. Everyone is staring at me. Lords Azazel and Lucifer look smug, the Dark Lord looks rather fearful but the expression is gone almost as soon as I saw it, everyone else looks terrified. I look up at Lucifer still gasping for breath.  
"You died, Severus. I brought you back." He looks out over everyone gathered, "You see, dear Death Eaters, I have been granted the title Master of Life. Lord Azazel is Master of Death."  
Two shadows suddenly solidified behind my Lords as he spoke. One a tall, dark, hooded man with a scythe; the other a tall, slender woman with long dark hair that seemed to be blown about in a wind that touched only her.  
"Allow me to introduce Thanatos, God of Death, and Lady Eris, Goddess of Chaos. They have taken a vested interest in Lord Azazel and myself."  
I collapse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking this long to put this chapter out. I've had a hard time getting this the way I want it (and really I'm not 100% sure I got it right, so be honest in the comments) and I haven't been feeling well. I'm also trying to get a job and daycare for my 2 year old, so please be patient. If I could get paid for my writing it'd be awesome, but I really don't want to upset Miss Rowling, so I must find something else.


	23. Plotting and Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Angels have some plots afoot....  
> Also...  
> What is Severus up to these days? Is his life going to hell or is there an upside to being swore to service his Lords?  
> And why, oh, why does Marvolo even open his mouth?  
> **PLEASE NOTE! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE QUESTIONABLE CONSENT. I DO NOT WRITE RAPE SCENES AND THIS IS NO EXCEPTION, BUT FOR MORE DELICATE CONSTITUTIONS (however with as explicit and violent as my sex scenes are I'm not sure than anyone with delicate constitutions got past the first few chapters) I WILL WARN THE THE INITIAL CONSENT IS QUESTIONABLE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologize enough for this excessive absence. I have no excuse other than my muse has been temperamental and uncooperative. On top of that my job had me working crazy hours (not that I'm complaining much, the overtime hours were fantastic for my paycheck).  
> Any way, I think you will enjoy what I have for this chapter.  
> Love and blessings in this Yuletide season (or whichever holiday or lack there of you honor)

### Plotting and Scheming

#### Marvolo's POV

##### evening of Jan 11

After the meeting the Death Eaters are all apparating away as if they cannot get out fast enough. _as if that would stop those two if they really wanted to kill someone..._ I really cannot believe I bonded myself to these two, I'm beginning to think that they are not as insane as they portray. They are too determined.   
I think back to the day they talked me into the bonding. What was it they said? Something about it not taking as long as they thought to become co-Lords?  
 _They've planned this whole thing! Which means it's highly likely they planned my death. They've established themselves as powerful enough, they have the God's themselves on their side. I'm just in the way now. Azazel even knows about all of my horcruxes. I'm defenseless..._  
I turn on them where they're standing talking near Snape's prone, unconscious form, "You two are plotting my death! You've been plotting since before I bonded with you, before I accepted you into my ranks!"  
Azazel cocks an eyebrow, "Your point?"  
This infuriates me more, he isn't even pretending to play naive, hell, he's not even bothering with the insane approach any longer, "You don't deny it? You probably aren't even as insane as you pretend to be! Do either of you even as the addiction?"  
Lucifer laughs, "Darling Marvolo, we are definitely not sane, but we have played it up. How else were we going to get any semblance of trust? We did have the addiction, but with Thanatos and Eris, we no longer have to depend on mortals to help us with it. I would recommend you don't anger us. As you said, we're plotting your death, so the question is: do you want it painful, or easy?" He and Azazel devolve into manic laughter.  
I left the room in a dignified manor, certainly not running as if Death himself was on my heels.

#### Azazel's POV

##### same night

Marvolo just ran out of the room; I imagine Lucifer and I won't be welcome in his bed any longer.  
I wrap my arms around my ethereal lover, nibbling at his neck, and ask against his skin, "When will we tell Severus our plans?"  
He hums contentedly, his throat vibrating against my lips as he he tilts his neck, "When he wakes. I'm rather impressed he volunteered his fealty without prompting; helps our plans even more. I cannot wait to take advantage of our ownership. I'm going to start on the modifications."  
He banishes Severus's clothing, he really is rather fit under his robes. Thin and muscular, his strength is obvious without being bulky. Lucifer uses his Life magic to reverse Severus's physical age to he early 20s and fixes the improperly healed nose to straighten it. All the potion stains and scars are removed from his skin and the oiliness of his hair is fixed so it doesn't become lank and greasy. I then call an elf for the clothes we purchased for him: tight black leather pants, the type of sleeveless robes Lucifer and I wear but in slate grey and a black shirt, and a black collar studded with alternating diamonds and emeralds.

#### Severus's POV

##### the same night

I woke feeling ridiculously refreshed, and aroused. I'm naked but for a band I feel on my neck, I assume it's a collar of my fealty status.  
I hear Azazel talking, "You really did a wonderful job. He's beautiful."  
Lucifer now, with a low moan, "Hmmm, I based it off of old picture I saw and just cleaned up a few things. I'm going to enjoy sharing him with you. The collar is a wonderful touch, you always do have the best ideas. He is awake, by the way. Severus, darling, open your eyes."  
I do as I'm bid and see the two young Lords standing beside the bed I've been sleeping on. I lower my eyes, "Yes, my Lord."  
I'm caught by surprise when they both climb onto the bed next to me and Lucifer runs a finger down my cheek, "We have plans for you, dearest Severus."  
Azazel nods, but he doesn't look as insane as he usually does, and indeed he doesn't sound insane either when he speaks, "Lucifer has healed and strengthened you body. Look how beautiful you are." He waves his hand towards the ceiling above the bed and a mirror is conjured there.   
I inhale sharply, surely that is not me? I touch my face and the reflection of the aristocratic, and truly as Lord Azazel says, beautiful, young man moves with me. The reflection's of my Lords look lustful as them watch me examine the gift of youth and beauty they have given me.  
After several minutes I look at them, "I do not understand, my Lords, you have given me such a gift. What have I done to deserve this wonder?"  
Lucifer smirks, "To be honest, we did this for ourselves." My heart stutters, surely he does not mean they intend to use my body. I cannot imagine Lord Voldemort allowing them to enjoy the pleasures of another's flesh.  
Azazel pulls me up to sit and he moves behind me and begins rubbing my shoulders, "Calm yourself, precious, Lord Voldemort will not touch you. Indeed, he will not be in power much longer. Surely, you know Lucifer and I can protect that which we deem is ours?"  
I startle a bit at this revelation on Lord Voldemort wondering what they have planned because it sounds like a plot to overthrow him. _They've had this planned since before they came!_ "Of course, my Lord, I simply did not expect to be considered worthy after the treachery I committed."  
In truth I am terrified of the prospect of being used in this way. I have never been with a man and do not presume to expect they'd be gentle with me. They are beautiful young men, that cannot be denied. And Azazel's hands feel wonderful as he massages my back, creeping lower until he is rubbing my arse cheeks. Lucifer has begun rubbing my legs, moving higher. I know they are attempting to seduce me, but I do not know if I like this. Knowing I have no real choice. I swore my life and body to them.  
Suddenly I feel my cock swallowed to the root. Lucifer's mouth is divine. And the things he does with his tongue! It's positively sinful!  
Azazel whispers in my ear, "You will not come until we bid it. Understood?"  
"Yes, my Lord," I manage to whimper out.  
Lucifer pulls off my cock and I cannot help but whine a bit, "Severus, you need to tell us now if you do not want this, because once you are ours in bed, we will not tolerate you being with another. You will be ours until Death takes you. If you do not want to be ours in this way, this is the last and only opportunity to say no freely."  
I whimper an affirmative response and suddenly both of them are naked and Azazel's cock is rubbing against my back and Lucifer is swallowing me down again. Azazel whispers a lubrication and stretching spell and is inside me moving before I even realize that somehow we changed positions. I'm on my knees over Lucifer with his cock in my faces and mine in his mouth. Tentatively I take his cock in my mouth as I know that is what he wants. Azazel is pounding into me, and as soon as my mouth is on Lucifer, he begins fucking my face, grinding his hips up. As I had already suspected, they are not gentle, they use me, but I find my pleasure nonetheless. As soon as Azazel gives me permission, I cum. Shortly after I release into Lucifer's mouth, Azazel cums in my arse and Lucifer into my mouth.  
I am tired and sore, but I feel good too. Azazel and Lucifer leave shortly after, telling me where I can find clothing and what elf to call should I have need of one. As soon as they're gone I Nox the lights and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay, I know I was vague on the sex scene, at least compared to previous ones. But couldn't get it right and with the manipulated and already questionable consent I didn't want to make it violent.  
>  Again, my sincerest apologies for the long wait, and thank you to those who have stuck around.   
> Have a Blessed Yule, Blessed Solstice, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Happy Kwanzaa... I do not know other holiday names but I wish you the best in your holiday celebrations  
> Love, Gwen<3


	24. Playing With Your Food Can Be Such Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lucifer and Azazel are toying with Marvolo and we get a bit of an explanation on Azazel's mysterious talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As has become habit, I am sorry for the wait. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter so feel free to critique and comment. Ideas are welcome.

### Hide-and-Seek, Cat-and-Mouse

#### Marvolo's POV

##### early morning Jan 12

_Those little bastards, who the fuck do they think they are! Plotting my demise! Using me to take my army! I spent my whole life building my empire! In a single week, those two have swept everything out from under me and I was the one who gave it all into their hands!_  
I've been pacing in my room since I left those Hell Spawn in the room with their slave. I'm no fool, I know that he will not obey a single word I say. I would have known even if the fealty bond had attached to me properly that he would never truly be mine. His loyalty is to the true Lords of this Manor. Which I can no longer claim that I am.  
But I must keep face in front of the Death Eater's for as long as I can!

##### mid morning Jan 12

So far I've managed to avoid Azazel and Lucifer, but we have a raid planned for later today and I know I can't avoid them for that. All I can hope is that they won't humiliate me in front of our (well, their...) followers.  
I hate this. Hiding, in my own base! It's ridiculous! 

 

I round the corner heading to the meeting room, and I see Azazel and Lucifer mouthing over the neck of a dark haired man dressed in similar robes as what they tend to wear. Lucifer is behind him pressed tight to his back, while Azazel is in front with his thigh between the man's legs I'd say it was Severus but he looks too young, too healthy. Azazel looks up at me and smirks, tilting his head so I can see it is Severus but they've obviously used their magic to heal and improve him. He holds my eyes and bites into Severus's neck moaning as I can see a bit of blood leak down the pale neck and making Severus cry out and jerk his hips.   
The sight is intensely erotic and I can't help getting hard watching them. I know it's what they intended. They want to show me what I've lost, though I really only barely got a taste of them before they moved on. I'm quite sure they intend to humiliate me some how through this display, I just don't know how they are going to do it.

I feel the wards vibrate signalling the arrival of the first of our followers. I make to move around the three but as I pass them entering the room Severus cries out and I know he is cumming. The sound is followed by Azazel's and Lucifer's groans. It's mortifying, our followers are in front of me and that sound sends shivers down my spine and I know my arousal is obvious, as I'm wearing open robes. It's all I can do to not cum in my pants in front of everyone.

Azazel and Lucifer come through the doors behind me, Severus following them. Looking at them, you'd never know what just transpired in the hall. The three pass me and Lucifer looks over his shoulder at me and his voice echos in my mind, _Did you enjoy the show? Oh, nevermind, it's quite obvious you did. Though I can't imagine what the Death Eaters must think of you showing up in such a state. A visible hard on, flushed cheeks, tensed shoulders... tut tut_

#### Lucius' POV

##### evening Jan 12

Something is going on with the leadership of our army. Lord Voldemort is losing hold over the movement he started. I know Azazel and Lucifer are behind it. I don't know why.   
First Voldemort showed up at the pre raid meeting in... disarray... but the smirk Lucifer tossed him was horribly malicious.   
Severus sat at Lucifer and Azazel's feet wearing a collar with diamonds and emeralds, which have become associated with the two of them, but no rubies which seem to be associated with Voldemort. Based on that Severus belongs to Lucifer and Azazel, but not Voldemort.  
Then on the raid that we just finished, Voldemort didn't land a single spell... and was hit, twice. Which never happens. But Lucifer and Azazel took down over a third of the Aurors and Order members that showed up by themselves. Severus very nearly kept up with them, but there were bottom tier Death Eaters that did better than Voldemort.  
I'm not sure what's going on but I know we're heading for change. A very big change.

#### Azazel's POV

##### Jan 19

I roll to my side in bed and watch as Lucifer combs his hair, "Lucifer, I do think it's time to tell our darling Marvolo a few truths, don't you? We've been taunting him all week and it's getting rather dull."  
He meets my eyes through the mirror and hums, "Well then, get your lazy arse out of bed so we can go corner him."

Thirty minutes later we're sitting him in the study, "What do you two fiends want now? You have my army. You have everything I could possibly give you, what could you possibly demand of me?"

I smirk, "Now, now darling, do relax. We aren't going to ask anything of you right now. I just wanted to tell you a little story. You see, as Master of Death, I can live out time lines and then, if I get bored, I can go back or forward in time and play in different timelines. I can also go back and redo my life. Generally, I would immediately have access to all of my memories of past lives, but I can make requests to have certain conditions met before I get access. For example, having all me instincts or talents from previous lives, but not the memories until I have all the Hallows again." 

Marvolo just stares at me for a few moments, "No! No! You cannot be telling me that you have lived out multiple life times in different eras! No!"

Lucifer and I laugh, "Oh, dear, dear Marvolo, but that is exactly what I'm saying. This is my first go of taking over the dark sect from right under your nose. And it is Lucifer's first go around so don't get to worked up. I didn't even realize any of this until I had all the Hallows after your ceremony with the ring. My dear Thanatos had to remove the memory block for me."

Lucifer curled around me, "You see Marvolo, you quite literally laid the opportunity for us to take control right at our feet."

Marvolo passed out and I looked at Lucifer, "Well that was unexpected. He fainted. What should we do now?"

"We could go find Severus?"

"Hmmm, yessssssss I do like that idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you have something you'd like to see Marvolo deal with at Azazel and Lucifer's hands. I need torment ideas because my muse has been pathetic lately and they boys want to taunt him before destroying him.


	25. Author note

My dear readers,

I am terribly sorry for leaving you all so long. I am not abandoning this story, I swear to you! My life got horribly busy and my muse disappeared. I must have ten or so half written versions of my next chapters in various notebooks. In the last year I found out my daughter has numerous food allergies and to avoid her getting sick we had to change our diets drastically. I then found out that her daycare was INTENTIONALLY violating her doctor order and feeding her foods that she’s allergic to, thankfully she is fine and I’m currently dealing with the state on handling the daycare. I’m now working from home so that I can take care of my daughter myself, so my hope is to get back to writing soon. I shouldn’t have much left to do with the investigation into the absolute bull shit with the daycare and then I’ll have more free time.   
Any way, thank you and my deepest apologies to those of you who have waited for so long. Don’t give up on me please, i know you’re dying to find out about our beloved fallen angels. I’m working on reviving my muse so here’s hoping I can get this going again. 

Much love,  
GK <3

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkFishk/pseuds/DorkFishk  
> Much thanks for allowing this adoption.
> 
> Obviously I am not Lady Rowling and thus do not own Harry Potter. I am however borrowing the characters, places, themes, etc for playtime.  
> Anything that you do not recognize is my own work and I ask that if you borrow my original ideas that you give credit and preferably let me know ahead of time.
> 
> Also, I realized I hadn't rated this, so as of now it is marked **explicit**.


End file.
